Finding Who I Am
by keelykelly
Summary: Maya was left on the doorstep of an orphanage when she was barely a year old. When she is forced to leave the orphanage she decides to find out what happened to her real family. Along the way she makes some unlikely friends and the girls all have necklaces that seem to match each other. Could their pasts be connected somehow? Will Maya ever find out who she really is?
1. Prologue

**(Alright, before we get into the story... DON"T KILL ME! I know some folks were looking forward to Trials of Love but... I've been staring at that story for the past three weeks and still have nothing... zilch... nada. So, here's another story. I was threatened with a floppy baguette not to delete the other one, so I'm not. And I'll update it as I find ideas.**

**One more thing. You see the picture up there on the left? Do you like it?**

**Well, Laterz!)**

It was 3:00 in the morning, and the air was filled with the sounds of shouts and screams as a surprise attack was made on Paris.

Enemy soldiers stormed the town, burning some buildings, leaving others.

Their orders had been to leave the town with as little need to repair as possible. But get to the castle and destroy everyone in it.

Musketeers standing at the gates and all castle entrances fought as hard as they could, but the enemy kept coming.

The Queen looked out a window and shook her head "It's hopeless. We're not going to win this one." She spun around and sprinted up the stairs, taking them three at a time. Then she ran down one of the long halls into a room where a small cradle sat against the far wall. The queen ran over to the cradle and gently eased the crying infant out "Shh." she said calmly "Hush."

The child immediately quieted down at the sound of her mother's voice.

The Queen quickly wrapped a blanket around the child, then pulled on a black cape. She walked over to a wall and pushed in a stone, then watched as a passageway entrance opened.

The shouting and clashing of swords echoed all around her as she made her way through the walls. When she came to an end that opened behind the palace stables, she very slowly eased it open and listened. After making sure no one was around, she slipped out. Before she closed it back, she reached into the mechanism and pulled out one off the small gears, and forced the door closed. Then she pulled an old key out of her pocket, forced it into a hole and turned it, locking all the passageway entrances from ever opening again.

Then she ran.

"There she goes!" Someone shouted "Get her!"

The Queen cringed, then picked up speed. She knew where she was going. She just had to get there _before _they caught her.

She could hear several heavy footsteps behind her as she ran. Her black cape gave her a little extra cover in the pitch black night.

"Don't let her get away!" Someone shouted.

The queen ran into the woods, knowing that the trees would give her a little more time. She knew this area inside and out. She tore through the trees as quietly as possible. Their crashing steps just a few feet behind.

Then she saw it. A tall, old building. All the lights were out because of the siege and because of the time.

She quickly dodged behind a tree, then listened as the soldiers ran past.

She let out a breath of air she had been holding as she pushed the hood off of her head, then she slid down to the ground and looked down into her daughter's face "I don't want to do this." she whispered "But I have to keep you safe." a tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the young princess's face.

The child began to whimper softly.

"Shh." The queen said as she pulled the child against her, then she sang very softly:

_**Come stop your crying, it'll be alright.**_

_**Just take my hand, hold it tight.**_

_**I will protect you from all around you.**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry.**_

She gently caressed the baby's face.

_**For one so small, you seem so strong.**_

_**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us can't be broken**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry.**_

The queen took a deep breath as more tears fell from her eyes

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes you'll be in my heart.**_

_**From this day on**_

_**now and forevermore **_

She knew it wouldn't be long before those soldiers realized she wasn't in front of them anymore. She laid her child in her lap, then reached up around her neck and pulled off a necklace that was covered in different charms. Then, she quickly pulled a couple small clasps out of her pocket and hooked the key and gear to the chain. She sighed as she slowly slid her wedding band off of her finger and connected it to the same clasp that held a locket that was right in the middle of necklace "This holds everything to who you are." she said as she put it around the infant's neck, then tucked it inside the blanket. She stood up and walked around to the back door. It was locked.

Her head jerked up as she heard the soldiers start coming back, their loud shoutes echoing around the area. She sucked in a deep breath, summoning all her strength and kicked a hole in the bottom of the door "Good bye, Sweetheart." she gently kissed the child's forehead, then slid her through the hole into the house "I love you." she pulled the hood up over her head again, then ran. She had to lead the soldiers away from her baby. Even though she knew she would probably never see her again.


	2. Eighteen years Later

"Maya!" a voicecalled up the stairs "It's time to wake up!"

A nineteen year old girl with icy blue eyes sat up. She had long, curly white blond hair that had one brown streak through it. "I'm awake!" she called, then added quietly "Have been for the past two hours." She quickly pulled on her mid-calf length burgundy skirt and white shirt then pulled on a matching burgundy vest "Okay. Where are my boots?" she quickly glanced around the room while pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She heard a silent laugh and smiled "Mack. Jack. Do you have my boots?"

"No!" the four year old set of twins said, right before they took off, dragging her boots behind them.

Maya laughed softly, then ran after them. When she reached the stairs, which the twins were running down, she jumped up onto the railing and slid past them. When she reached the end, she flipped off and landed right in front of the stairs "Gotcha!" she grabbed the two boys and lifted them from the ground "Who's got my boots?"

"Mack does!" Jack said.

"No! Jack does!" Mack said, as he and his brother squirmed.

"Drop the boots." Maya said "Drop the boots or I drop you."

"You wouldn't dare!" The twins shouted around their peals of laughter.

Maya raised an eyebrow "If you insist." then she dropped them. The twins screamed as they were suddenly jolted to a stop by Maya grabbing their belts.

"We dropped the boots!" Jack shouted "Put me down!"

"I still have a boot!" Mack laughed, trying to copy some evil guy "And you will never get it!"

Maya sat Jack down then lifted Mack higher, knowing fully well that Jack had taken off with her other boot again "Tickle monster?"

"Oh no!" Mack gasped, his arms wrapped securely around the boot.

"Oh yes."

"No!" Mack began to squeal and laugh uncontrollably as Maya started tickling him "Okay! Okay! Put me down and I'll give you the boot!"

"Uh-huh. That's what you say every time." Maya sat the boy on the ground, then watched as he took off running with her boot, doing his 'evil laugh', which sounded more like a chipmunk, the whole time.

Maya shook her head, then walked into the kitchen "Good morning Mrs. Merryweather."

"Good morning, Maya." The older lady said "I was beginning to think you weren't going to help me with breakfast."

"I always help you with breakfast." Maya laughed "And, as you know, Mack and Jack took off with my boots..."

"Again." Mrs. Merryweather finished with her.

Mrs. Merryweather was in her mid-fifties, about five-foot-five and kind of skinny.

Maya pulled several eggs from the basket hanging on the wall and started scrambling them over the fire "I hope those boys get a good home."

"I do to." Mrs. Merryweather nodded "They deserve it. All of the children do." she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "Even you."

Maya shrugged "It's too late for me. If no one wanted me when I was little, they're not going to want me now that I'm _nineteen_."

"You know, being adopted isn't the only way to get a family." the older woman said mischeviously.

Maya rolled her eyes "Mrs. Merryweather, boys are the last thing on my mind."

"Oh, I know." Mrs. Merryweather chuckled "Would you stir the porridge, Dear?"

Maya cringed slightly "Porridge. Yes ma'am."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Later that day, Maya was on her knees working in the garden, Mack and Jack not far away trying to figure out which was the carrots and which was the potatoes so they could smash the vegetable and leave the spud.

"Hey, Maya?" Mack asked, pushing his sandy hair out of his face "Will you be here forever?"

She sat back on her heels and looked over at the twins "Probably."

Jack cocked his head, his hair, which was a little darker than his brother's, shifted across his forehead "Will we?"

She smiled slightly "I don't know."

"Well, we won't mind if we are." Mack piped up, the corner of his brown eyes crinkling "We like you."

Maya chuckled "I like you two too." then she went back to pulling weeds.

A couple minutes later Jack's hoarse whisper reached her "Look. It's the monster!"

She turned around slightly and sighed. Walking up the steps of the orphanage was Nestor Adolf, the man who owned the mortgage on the orphanage.

"Stay here." she told the boys as she stood up and headed for the building "And no pulling up plants to find the carrots."

Mack and Jack froze mid-pull on a long green stem "Aw man!"

Maya ran through the back door of the orphanage and dusted the dirt off her hands and skirt then hurried towards the parlor.

"As usual," Mrs. Merryweather was saying "We'll have the payment _next _week."

Adolf frowned "You are not making a good impression, Merryweather."

"I can't give you money I don't have." the woman said calmly "You'll just have to wait."

Adolf snorted "The king won't be happy about this."

"Well tell him to actually pay attention to when the payments are to be made." Maya said from the doorway.

Adolf turned around, his eyes narrowing when he saw her "Maya." the word came out as more of a growl than a word.

"Mr. Adolf." she returned "Mrs. Merryweather already told you, we don't get the money til next week so standing here arguing about it isn't going to help." she crossed her arms "Unless you want to give us the money."

Mrs. Merryweather grinned. Maya and Adolf had gotten in more than one argument in the past and Maya, well, she always won... even as a seven year old.

"I will be back." The man growled, then he stormed from the building.

Mrs. Merryweather smiled at Maya "Well done."

"That man..." Maya shook her head "How do they live with themselves?"

"Well, it's not necessarily his fault." The older woman said "He's just doing King Mandrake's orders." she sighed "I remember when we didn't even have a mortgage."

Maya smiled slightly "Well, I'd better get back out to the garden before Mack and Jack recognize the broccoli."

"Have fun." Mrs. Merryweather patted her arm "I need to get lunch on."

"I'll be in to help as soon as I can."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Everyone was sitting around the several large tables that were situated around a large room eating lunch when a loud knock came to the door.

Maya frowned "I'll get it."

"Maybe I had better." Mrs. Merryweather said, raising from her seat "You stay here with the children." then she left the room.

Everything fell silent as everyone in the dining room listened to hear what was going on. All they could hear was muffled voices. A moment later Mrs. Merryweather returned with Adolf following.

"What are you doing back here?" Maya asked.

Nestor Adolf grinned smugly "How old are you, Maya?"

Her eyebrows lowered "Why?"

"Just answer him." Mrs. Merryweather said gently.

"Nineteen."

Adolf smirked "Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave."

"What!?" Maya stood from her seat "What do you mean, leave?"

"You're too old to be here in the orphanage." the man answered.

"But she's my assistant!" Mrs. Merryweather argued "You can't kick her out!"

"I can and I have." He pushed a piece of paper in the older woman's hands "I have an order right here."

Maya's fists clenched at her sides and she gritted her teeth together in attempted to curve her rising temper.

Mrs. Merryweather sighed "I'm afraid we have... no choice."

"You're to be out tomorrow." The man informed them.

"You jerk!" Mack and Jack shouted as they jumped up from their seats and before anyone had time to register what they were doing, they ran across the floor and both laid powerful kicks into each of Adolf's legs.

"Ow!" The man yelped "You little brats!" then he pointed at Maya "Tomorrow. That's final." then he limped out.

Jack and Mack looked up at Maya soulfully "Sorry."

She shook her head as she placed a hand on each of their heads "I was about to knock him unconscious."

The twins began to sniff then buried their faces into the sides of her skirt "You can't leave!"

Maya sighed "I don't think I have a choice."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Maya was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe she was being _forced _to leave. That orphanage had been her home for as long as she could remember! And now...

she sighed and mentally began to play with the charm necklace that hung around her neck. Another thing she'd had since forever. She unclasped the thing and held it up so she could see it.

It was so strange. They're were different kinds of charms. Horses, a castle, a normal circle, a crown and several other things. Then she turned her attention to the locket in the center that had the wedding band with it. It was the one piece that had always struck her as curious. In the middle of the heart were two crisscrossed swords. She popped the locket open and looked at the two faded pictures inside. It was nearly impossible to tell who the people were. The only thing she could tell was that it was two couples. She snapped the locket back closed and turned it around to read the inscription on the back: _We'll always have Par_is. With a groan she let the locket fall from her hands "What does all these mean?"

"Maybe you should find out." Mrs. Merryweather said, stepping in the door.

Maya sat up and looked at the older woman "How?"

"I didn't tell you this," Merryweather said quietly "Because I didn't want to scare you or the younger children. But, the night you were left here, there was an attack. Several homes got attacked while others were left alone. I think it's possible that whoever left you here was trying to protect you." she couldn't help but laugh a little "The person kicked a hole in my door to put you inside." she shook her head "It was that night that the royal family was killed and France was taken over by our now King, Mandrake."

"So... I might have been sent here for my protection?" Maya asked slowly.

"Mm-hm."

The girl shook her head "Or, just like everyone that has ever come through here, they didn't want me." she picked up the locket that was around her neck and opened it. "But... what if it _was_ just to keep me safe. Is it possible...?" she shook her head again "No, if they were alive they would have come back for me... wouldn't they?"

"Maybe they couldn't." the older woman said gently "Honestly, from the moment I picked you up off my floor, I knew you were special. There was just... something. My sister couldn't seem to stop staring at you. I never saw her take to a child like she did to you." she smiled "I remember when she died, she said 'Merryweather, don't you _dare _let anything happen to Maya. She's the future of Paris'."

Maya's eyebrows lowered "What does that mean?"

"Well, every new generation is the future. I guess she meant that."

Maya sighed "But what if..."

Merrywheather laid a hand on the girl's shoulder "Even if they didn't make it, I think you want to know who they were."

Maya nodded reluctantly "I do. But how would I find out?"

Mrs. Merryweather lifted the necklace "I believe that _this _holds everything to who you are."

Maya's face went blank and a vision of a pair of icy blue eyes flashed across her mind. She shook her head to clear it then turned to face the woman who had raised her "Do you really think so?"

"I do." The older woman nodded "And I think this is your time to find out."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

The next morning, Maya was standing at the front door ready. Well... almost.

Mack and Jack slowly walked to where she was, each holding one of her boots.

"We're not going to give you your shoes!" Mack cried "Then you can't leave!"

"Not ever!" Jack added "We won't let you go."

Maya smiled sadly "I_ have _to." she shook her head "I don't have a choice."

Mack and Jack looked at each other then wrapped their arms more securely around the boots "No!"

"Boys." Mrs. Merryweather said "Give her her boots. We could all be in trouble. And besides, Maya's on a mission now."

"A mission?" the two repeated.

"A _very_ important one." she pushed them forward "Now give her the boots."

Mack and Jack looked at each other then reluctantly held out the boots "Here."

"Thank you." Maya took her boots and quickly pulled them on "Well... I guess I'm set."

Just then all the kids in the orphanage came tearing down the hall.  
"Bye Maya!" they shouted as they rallied around her "We'll miss you!"

Maya dropped to her knees and gave each of them a hug, having a hard time holding back her tears.

After several minutes, she finally stepped out the door... with Mack and Jack clinging to her ankles.

"No! We won't let you go!" They shouted.

Maya sighed "I promise I'll come visit."

They looked up at her with soulful eyes "Really?"

"I promise."

After several seconds of thought, they finally released her "Okay. Good bye, Maya."

"Here." Mrs. Merryweather handed the girl a small sack of coins "It'll keep you for a little while."

"But you need the money here." Maya argued.

"You need it." Merryweather smiled "Good luck my dear."

Maya gave the old lady one last hug "Thank you." then she turned and headed down the road.

Merryweather walked back to the house leaned against the door frame as she watched the girl disappear around a bend "Oh, Helene. If only you had told me the secrets you knew about her."

**(Sorry that the chapter seemed rushed but I needed to get Maya _out _of the orphanage for... well, obvious reasons. :) Thanks for the Reviews! Laterz!)**


	3. Mistaken I dentity

Maya slowly walked down the main street of the city, looking around for any sign of... anything. She sighed and fingered her necklace "How do I know where to start?" she shook her head in exasperation and said loudly "That's the problem, I don't know!" which scored her a strange look from a passerbyer.

She hurried a little faster, not sure why an uneasy feeling was starting to come over her.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

King Mandrake leaned back into his throne as Nestor Adolf entered the room "Ah, Adolf."

Nestor Adolf shook his head as he mumbled "Most stubborn person on the face of this earth."

"Who?"

"A girl who was staying at the orphanage." Adolf shook his head "Could bit the head off a brick mule."

Mandrake raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

Adolf just walked over to one of the large windows and pointed out to the town "She sticks out like a sore thumb. Not many blonds around here."

"Blond?" Mandrake stood from his throne and joined Nestor at the window "Show her to me."

"She's that blond girl right there." Adolf answered, pointing out the girl.

Mandrake grabbed the window frame with a start and his face contorted with anger "Guards!" he shouted, causing Adolf to jump.

"Yes, Sire?" Several guards instantly entered the room.

"I thought you said you killed the whole royal family!" The king bellowed.

"Royal family?" Nestor repeated.

"We did, Your Majesty." the captain answered.

"Then who is _that?_" Mandrake pointed out the window "Do you see her? Remember her?"

The Captain frowned as he spotted the blond girl walking around "But Sire, I swear there's no way she survived that..."

"Apparently she did!" Mandrake shouted, his voice echoing off the walls

Adolf frowned in confusion "But she's been in the..."

"And now she's come back!" Mandrake interrupted "Get rid of her! NOW!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The Captain quickly bowed then hurried away, shouting orders to his men as he did.

Mandrake looked out the window, a sneer on his face "Where have you been hiding this whole time?"

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Maya stopped and looked around "Alright, I am _completely _clueless." she lifted the locket of her necklace "How on earth am I supposed to... Hey!" she cried as someone suddenly brushed past her. Knocked off balance she stumbled into a girl who was standing nearby.

With a scream the girl flew forward right into a cart that was displaying a variety of frosted sweets. In a matter of seconds the brunette was _covered _in multicolored frosting.

"I am so sorry!" Maya gasped "Here, let me..."

"_Comment osezvous!_" The girl screeched, looking down at her long purple dress appalled.

"It was an accident." Maya said quickly "Someone..."

"I don't care!" the girl interrupted "Just get me out of this humiliating position!"

"Okay." Maya grabbed the girl's hands and pulled out of the mound of pasteries, jelly and frosting.

"Ooooh!" The girl wailed, shaking the sticky frosting from her hands "My new dress! And my hair! This is humiliating!"

Maya made an attempt at a smile "I don't know. I thought it was kind... sweet."

The girl's eyes flashed "Just stay away from me!" with that she spun around and stormed off.

"Whoa." Maya breathed "Dramatic."

Just then she heard someone gasp nearby and a door slam shut.

She looked around curiously and watched as several people went running into any nearby building they could get to.

She frowned "I really should have gotten out of the orphanage more often." she tried to stop a few people and ask what was going on but everyone was too busy to answer her. But one man did pause for a second and point down the road.

"That!" he answered right before he disappeared.

Maya slowly turned around and froze.

A whole troop of soldiers were marching down the road. The Captain was on horseback, leading the group.

"There she is!" The Captain said, pointing to her.

Every thing in Maya told her to run. To hide. To do anything, but she couldn't move as a blurry image suddenly flashed in front of her eyes:

_*"There she goes!" a voice shouted "Get her!"_

_Tall dark shadows ran towards her, their heavy feet pounding the earth, the sound of their armor clanking together with every move. Coming closer... and closer...*_

She was suddenly yanked from her reverie as a hand grabbed her wrist and the next thing she knew she was being pulled down the road quickly.

"What's...?" she started.

"Just run!" The young man pulling her shouted.

She grabbed a deep breath and a moment later fell into step beside him.

"Get back here!" The captain shouted angrily.

Maya pulled her hand out of the boy's grasp and put on a tremendous burst of speed.

"Whoa-oa!" she heard him laugh as he hurried to catch up.

"Cut them off!" The captain said to his men.

"Too late." the young man mumbled as he once again took hold of her hand and suddenly cut sharply back into the woods. They ran through the trees for several yards before they ducked back behind some large oaks.

"Where'd they go?" One guard shouted.

"That stupid street rat!" the captain growled "Let's head back. We're going to have to keep an eye out of that woman. The king won't be happy if she escapes again."

Maya frowned _"Again?"_ she thought _"Who do they think I am?"_

"Let's go." a few minutes later the guards were gone.

"Whoo!" the boy said as he plopped down on the ground "Been awhile since I've been on a chase like that."

She glanced over at her rescuer. He didn't look like he could be over twenty years old. He was a solid six foot one with a lean frame.

He ran a hand through his sand colored hair "You don't have to tell me why they were chasing you, 'cause I don't care. But if it's for murdering someone just remember, I saved your life."

"I don't know why they were chasing me." she answered as she slowly sank to the ground.

He sent her a curious look "How can you not know?"

"I don't!" Maya shook her head "I just came into the city. I didn't do anything, or take anything! They just popped up and _Je ne sais pas poursuivaient pour qui ils pensent que je suis!_"

The boy raised an eyebrow "I have very little idea what you just said. You swapped to French. I caught the 'don't know' and the 'who' but that's about it."

"I said 'I don't know why they were chasing me or who they thought I was'." She looked over at him curiously "How do you _not _understand French?"

"Question of the century." he leaned back into the tree "I can pick up bits and pieces but not totally."

That's when she recognized the slight accent in his voice "You're Russian."

"Raised there at least." he pushed himself to his feet "Well, if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

She nodded slightly and also stood "Thank you...?"

"Nate." He held his hand out to her "Legendary street rat." he rolled his eyes "Or 'that stupid street rat' as the captain of the guards likes to say."

"I'm Maya." she accepted his extended hand "Thanks again."

"No problem. Just next time, run." with that he walked away.

Maya let out a deep breath and looked around "Now what?" she subconsciously reached up to touch her necklace "On no." she quickly looked down to where the necklace _had _been "No. Where is it?" she frantically scanned the ground "I need that!" she carefully followed her trail back to the edge of the woods and stopped.

She _really _didn't want to have another run in with those guards but she _had _to find her necklace! After making sure the coast was clear, she hurried down the road searching for any sign of her necklace.

When the sun started to set she stopped and sighed "It's gone." she subconsciously twirled the brown streak of hair around her finger. After a long momet, she walked into a nearby inn and asked if there was any room.

"Sure is, Honey." The middle aged woman answered with a smile "Oh you look tired and hungry. Come with me."

Maya smiled gratefully "How much?"

"Don't worry about it sweetie." the woman waved her off "You seem like a nice girl and..." she turned and looked back at Maya "You remind me of someone who was very good to me. I just can't... recall who." with that she led the way to an empty room "I'll have some dinner for you in a moment."

"Thanks." Maya flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Very slowly her eyes began to droop and then she fell fast asleep.


	4. THe Shadow Stalkers

The next morning, Maya woke up to see a plate of steaming food sitting beside her bed with a small note that said: You were out like a candle last night before you could have dinner so here's some breakfast. Enjoy. -Miss. Lonny,

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

"Good morning, Miss Lonny." Maya greeted as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mornin' doll." The lady answered "Sleep well?"

"Very, Thanks." Maya followed the woman to the kitchen "You haven't seen a necklace covered in charms laying around, have you?"

"Can't say I have." Miss Lonny sent her a quick smile "But I'll keep an eye out. By the way, what's your name, Doll?"

"Maya."

"Maya. Hmm..." she shook her head "Don't know anyone by that name. But I swear you look familiar."

Maya chuckled "Apparently you're not the only one to think so. The palace guards starting chasing me yesterday thinking I was some woman who had escaped before."

Miss Lonny snorted "Those guards are pish-posh. They cause chaos for no reason. They're not like the musketeers."

Maya cocked her head "Musketeers? It sounds familiar but... I can't think from where."

"Well, you were probably just a baby when they got removed from France." the older woman said as she started sweeping up the floor "When King Mandrake overcame the royal family, the Musketeers were loyal to _their_ king. They were all thrown in the dungeon and it was declared that there were to be no more musketeers." she chuckled "I loved watching those strapping men riding down the street on horseback in their blue uniforms. And then there were the fe..."

"Miss Lonny!" A voice called from somewhere else in the inn.

"Oh, I have to go honey." she quickly sat down the broom and ran off.

Maya smiled, finished sweeping the floor, then walked to the front door. She looked up and down the road. No sign of the guards.

With a small sigh of relief she resumed her search for the necklace.

"Hey, you!"

Maya whirled around at the sound of the voice behind her "Uh-oh."

Standing directly behind her was the brunette from the previous morning. She was no longer covered in frosting but she _was _still angry.

"You ruined my dress!" the girl snapped "That fabric is _not _easy to clean!"

"I'm _really _sorry." Maya insisted, slowly backing away.

"I demand you to pay for that dress!"

"I don't have enough money for that."

"Then..."

"Trista." a dark skinned girl with black hair said as she approached. Her hair was pulled up into a low bun at the nap of her neck, she appeared to be the same age as Maya "What's going on?"

Trista pointed at Maya "She _destroyed _my dress yesterday!"

Maya smiled sheepishly "She a friend of yours?"

"No. Just an acquaintance." the dark girl answered "Who are you?"

"Maya."  
She gave a short nod "I'm Idina. I see you already met Trista."

"Sorta."

Trista huffed "More like rudely ran in to!"

"I told you, it was an accident!" Maya said exasperated.

"Just do what everyone around her does," Idina suggested "Ignore her."

Trista gasped insulted.

"Well, not totally ignore." a voice behind Maya said gently "But just... dismiss the fashionista attitude."

Maya turned around to see a girl with red pigtails holding a large book in one hand and a parasol in the other, standing there.

"I'm Rose." she said with a smile "And you're Maya?"

Maya nodded slightly "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to hear what happened and your name." Rose answered "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"So are we." Idina glanced around "Well, I have work to do." with that she turned and walked off.

Trista left without a word.

Rose smiled at the blond "Like Idina said, we're just acquaintances. But they seem nice enough... I guess."

Maya smiled slightly "Hey, have you seen a necklace laying around?"

"Nu-huh." Rose shook her head "I haven't. But I'll keep a look out." she opened her book and sent Maya a small wave "Bye." then she walked away.

Maya sighed "I guess it really _is _gone for good."

Standing back in the shadows of a dark alley, a hooded figure watched as Maya walked away, still scanning the ground for her necklace.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

"What do you mean 'She got away'?" King Madrake shouted "One female managed to escape my entire army... again!?"

"She's very fast." The captain answered "And that street rat, Nate, helped her."

"Well _find _her." the King growled "I don't care what you have to do."

Just then another guard came into the room "Sire, we have received word that the lady spent the night at the local Inn run by Miss Lonny."

"Well go and get her!" Mandrake slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne "And do the deed right this time! Do not come back until you can bring her with you and _show _me that you're caught her this time!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The captain bowed quickly.

"And while you're at it. Put out a wanted request for that Nate. I want him too... dead or alive."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

"Any luck finding your necklace?" Miss Lonny asked that afternoon when Maya returned.

"No." Maya shook her head "It's gone."

"Must have been pretty important."

"It was." Maya leaned back against the counter "It's the only connection I had with my real family."

Miss Lonny dropped the pan she had been holding and spun around "Oh Honey, I am so sorry!"

Maya smiled "It's alright. I think I can remember what was _mainly _on it." she rolled her eyes "But that was _a lot _of charms."

Miss Lonny stared at her "Do that again."

"Do what again?"

"Roll your eyes."

Maya raised an eyebrow but obeyed.

"I declare." the woman shook her head "You sure look a high powered like someone I used to know. I was just a teen then, I think. But I cannot place it."

Just then, Idina walked into the kitchen "Miss Lonny. I brought that music for you... oh, hey."

Maya sent her a quick wave "Hi."

"Oh, you two know each other?" Miss Lonny asked as she took the papers from the new arrival.

"We've met." Idina answered.

"Oh that's nice."

Right at that moment _Trista _walked into the room "Miss Lonny, I was told to tell you that... Oh it's you."

Maya shook her head "Always was."

Trista huffed "The curtains are in the lobby."

"Thank you, Dear." Miss Lonny smiled "I'll go take care of them right..."

"MISS LONNY!" someone shouted as the front door banged open "MISS LONNY!" then Rose slid into the kitchen "They're coming!"

"Who's coming?" Miss Lonny asked.

"The guards! The castle guards!" Rose said around gasps of breath "They're coming here after Maya!"

"Lock the front door! And block it." Miss Lonny said quickly and Idina ran to obey "Maya, do you have somewhere you can go?"

"No." Maya shook her head "Only the orphanage and they'll look for me there first."

"What can we do?" Rose asked quickly.

Trista reluctantly sighed "I have a grandmother who lives in the next town. We can... go there." then she frowned "Why are they after you?"

"If I knew I'd tell ya." Maya responded.

"You're going to need someone who can get you there fast." Miss Lonny said thoughtfully "I know who! Wait here." then she ran off.

Just then there was a loud banging on the front door "Lonny Dufour! Open up! Open the door before we break it down!"

Idina shook her head as she came into the room "I'd like to see them try. Miss Lonny has that thing reinforced."

Rose nodded "And with your own personal touch of couches and tables, right?"

"Everything that was in the room."

Miss Lonny returned just then "Alright. I've got you someone who knows the whole area from here to Russia like the back of his hand."

Nate stepped into the room and smiled "Well, Miss Maya. You are prone to trouble, aren't ya?"

Maya smiled "Hello, Nate."

"We're breaking down the door!" The captain of the guards shouted, immediately followed by a loud bang.

"Go, now!" Miss Lonny said "All five of you! Go out through the cellar."

"Thank you." Maya gave the lady a quick hug then followed Nate to the cellar.

"How do I get myself into these situations." Trista mumbled as she and the others followed.

Nate eased open the door to the outside "It's clear, let's go." he gave Maya a hand out of the hole then took off running, the others close behind.

"There she goes!" the captain shouted "Get here!"

Maya shook her head and pressed ahead "Why does this feel familiar?"

Nate glanced at her "Because this happened yesterday."

Rose let out a scream and shot ahead of the others "I'm too young to die!"

"And this is a new dress." Trista groaned.

Maya rolled her eyes "Really."

"They're closing in!" Idina called out in alarm.

Maya glanced back, it was true. The guards were _way _too close. Just then her attention was drawn to a sword hanging from Nate's belt.

Her eyebrows lowered in determination and she yanked the sword out of it's sheath and spun around.

"Hey!" Nate skid to a stop "What are you..." He was cut off as the sound of two blades clashing together cut through the air.

"Bad choice." The Captain sneered.

Maya raised an eyebrow, her ice blue eyes flashing "For you." then she shoved him back and instantly jumped into the fight as several more soldiers ran forward.

"Whoa." Nate breathed as he watched her spin around, her sword swinging at lightning speed.

"You're not kidding." Idina chuckled.

"Hey!" Rose shouted as she came running back "Pick on someone your own size!" she dropped into a pose, pointing her closed parasol at one of the men.

The guard laughed "You think you can beat me with that?"

Rose smirked "Let's find out."

"Let's." the man thrusted at her, but in an instant her parasol popped open, his sword flew into the fabric then she popped it back closed, it's metal rims trapping the blade then she twisted it out of his hand.

"Tada." Rose said triumphantly as she swung the umbrella around and grabbed the sword "Not bad for a parasol. Huh?" then she slammed the man on the head with the object and ran to help Maya with the others.

Idina and Trista looked at each other then ran to help.

Idina yanked the cloth headband from her hair and grabbed a rock from the ground. She stuck the rock in the fabric and after a few spins sent it flying into the side of one man's helmet. The sudden impact knocked the man out cold.

Trista yanked off her _multiple_ layered chain necklace, which unwound was about ten feet long, folded it in half and lashed it out like a whip.

"You're not as strong as you were twenty years ago." the captain growled.

"I wasn't even born then!" Maya retorted as she blocked a blow.

"Of course you were." the man sneered "You can't pull one over on me again." their swords locked and he grabbed her arm "My order is for you to be eliminated

"Let me go!" She hissed.

"And eliminate you is just what I'm going to do." with that the captain shoved her back, sending her sprawling on the ground "Good bye." with that he brought his sword down on her... but it never reached it's mark as another blade swung down, the tip burrowing into the ground and the blade blocking the captain's blow.

Maya slowly looked up to see a black cloaked figure standing over her holding the protective sword.

The captain frowned as he stepped back and the figure straightened and three more black cloaked figures dropped from the rooftops and landed beside the first, all in various stances.  
"The Shadow Stalkers."

**(Once again... I LIVE! Few people, it had been... a long time. But I do have an excuse. One of my family members is going to college and you need money to go to college. So my mom has been working... nonstop. let's put it this way. She worked 116 hours in _one _week... alone. So, yeah. But here it is! Hope you enjoyed! **

…**.**

**Alright, now on another note, I don't mind critiques, help or suggestions. But flat out negativity is completely useless. **

**There is a 'Guest' whose been going around making negative comments to people's stories, including my own, telling them their terrible authors and their their stories are lame and whatnot. A few have even been tempted to quit. Here's a bit of advice, don't let them bother you. Just hit the comments with a floppy baguette or a sloppy joe or something.**

**And, here's a wonderful little thing about Fanfiction. It has a _free _sign up. _IF _you want to make a negative comment like that, use your sign in to say it. Because if you don't want anyone to know who said it, then don't say it at all.)**


	5. Matching Necklaces

"Captain." one of the guards whispered "It's the shadow stalkers."

"I am aware of that!" The captain shouted "Maybe it's time for them to meet their demise."

The first black figure yanked it's sword from the ground then offered Maya a hand up.

Maya quickly accepted it, and as soon as he was on her feet, she grabbed her sword and dropped into a ready pose.

"Prepare to meet your end." The Captain growled.

The figure simply did a sweeping bow then launched forward.

And instant later, the others had whipped out their weapons from who knows where and joined the fight.

Idina glanced over at the others "I was having fun. How 'bout you?"

"Actually, yes." Rose smiled "Shall we?"

Trista shrugged "We _did _start it. And I'm not too prone on leaving things unfinished."

Maya grinned "Let do this!" then she and the other three jumped forward and joined in the fight.

Nate chuckled "Way to make a guy feel useless." then he joined in the fight with only his hands as weapons.

Maya yanked a sword out of one of the guard's hands and tossed it to him "Here you go!"

"Thank you."

The battle lasted for several minutes til the leader of the shadow stalkers suddenly made a motion with it's right hand.

The other shadows nodded and in barely thirty seconds all the guards were laying on the ground.

"Whoa." Idina breathed "They know what they're doing."

"Thank you." Rose said with a curtsy "I'm afraid you saved us from certain disaster."

The four strangers looked at each other and shrugged. Then with that they walked away.

Maya watched as they walked past "Thank you." she said to the leader "You _did _save my life."

The figure stopped completely then slowly turned to face the girl. A moment later it placed a thickly gloved hand on her shoulder "Be careful." with that it ran off and the four disappeared into the woods.

Maya's eyebrows lurched "What...?"

"Come on." Nate said "Let's go before Sir Dufus and the circus come around."

"Agreed." Idina nodded then the group ran off.

"Who were they?" Maya asked once they were a safe distance.

"People call them the shadow stalkers." Rose answered "Because they just appear out of nowhere, as you saw." she jumped a little with excitement "No one knows who they are. But they just appeared one day about seventeen years ago, after Mandrake had been ruling for a year. His guards do whatever they want, so these shadows started popping up out of nowhere and putting them in their place."

"Yeah." Nate nodded "Those guys are awesome."

Maya raised an eyebrow "Guys? Nate, they were girls. At least one was."

"What?" Nate laughed "No they're not. Girls can't fight like that."

The four girls halted suddenly and turned to face the boy.

"Excuse me?" Idina placed her hands on her hips "When Maya took your sword did she steal your brain too?"

Nate's face suddenly flushed crimson "Oh... right."

Maya shook her head "I know it sounds strange but one... spoke to me."

Trista's eyes widened "But they never say anything to anyone!"

"What did it say?" Rose asked.

"She just said to be careful." Maya shook her head in confusion "I wonder what they know and who they are."

"And why they're chasing you." Idina added "What have you done? Robbed the castle treasury?"

"No!" Maya answered immediately "They think I'm someone else! But who... I don't know."

"Are you sure?" Trista asked suspiciously.

Maya crossed her arms "The captain said I'd gotten weaker in the past twenty years. I'm only nineteen!"

Nate chuckled "I think the Captain's twisted." he swiped his sandy hair off his forehead "But they're serious. We'd better watch our backs."

Idina nodded in agreement then turned to Maya "So, I'm guessing you hadn't been in Paris long considering they _just _started chasing you."

Maya rolled her eyes "I was in town barely ten minutes before they started chasing me. If I didn't know any better I'd say this was all a prank of Nestor Adolf."

"Oh that man is _creeeepy!_"Rose shivered "How do you know him?"

"He was at the orphanage _a lot._" Maya shook her head "We were always arguing over what was right and fair."

Trista snorted "An orphan. Perfect. Just the person I want to be seen with."

Maya whipped around her face her "There's nothing wrong with being an orphan.."

Trista smirked "Oh really? I beg to differ."

"Trista." Idina broke in quickly "We're _all _orphans."

Nate halted abruptly "You are?"

Rose nodded "That's one thing we all have in common." she sighed "The night King Mandrake took over, I was left at my Aunt's and my parents never returned." she sent him a sad smile "I think Idina was left with a friend of her family's and Trista was left at her grandmother's."

Trista crossed her arms "But I wasn't left at an orphanage. My mother, or father, was trying to protect me. Not get rid of me."

Maya's fists were clenched at her sides so tight her nails were digging into her palms "I don't know why I was left at the orphanage, Trista." she said quietly "That's what I'm trying to find out. But unfortunately the biggest key I had has disappeared."

"Key?" Idina spoke up "What key?"

Maya, glad to turn her attention from Trista, shrugged slightly "I had a charm necklace that was on me when Mrs. Merryweather found me. I lost it during the mad scuffle yesterday."

Nate raised an eyebrow "A necklace?" then he reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out a shiny gold chain covered in sparkling charms and a rusty old key and gear "Was it this one by any chance?"

"Yes!" Maya took the object from him "Where did you get it?"

"Found it laying on the ground and didn't know who it belonged to." he said with a slight shrug.

Idina took a small step forward "Can I... see that?" Maya handed it to her and the girl inspected it curiously. After a moment she pulled a necklace out from around her own neck "Is it just me or do they match?"

"I think they do..." Rose said slowly, then she quickly unclasped a chain from behind her neck and held up a necklace covered in charms "And it looks like mine."

"That's odd." Trista held up a similar necklace "They're almost identical."

It was true. Most of the charms on the chains were the same and in the same order. There were just a few that were different.

"That's weird." Maya said as she took her necklace back "How would..." then she lifted one of the charms that was a heart shaped leaf with a stem coming out the end and had the word 'best' engraved on it.

Rose gasped and held up a similar one on hers, only it was just a leaf.

"I've got one too." Idina said, holding up the leaf charm.

"Me... too." Trista said slowly.

"It looks like they go together." Rose said "Here." when the four girl put the charms together, they all just stared.

The charms created one four leafed clover that read 'Best Friends 4 ever'.

Maya looked up at the other three girls in amazement "Our mothers..."

Idina laughed slightly "They must have been best friends!"

**(Boy, I was having a hard time with chapters this time :( I hope you enjoyed anyways. More excitement, mystery, and adventure to come!**

**Laterz!)**


	6. A memory that became a nightmare

A stunned amazement fell over the small group as they just stared at the necklaces.

Then Trista shook her head "That's impossible!"

Maya raised an eyebrow "How is it impossible? Are you seeing these things?"

"It's too... crazy!" Trista responded "Of all the people in France you can't tell me that our mothers knew each other then eighteen years after they _died _their daughters meet. It's..."

"Fate!" Rose said quickly "Maybe we're supposed to carry on our mothers' legends."

"What legends?" Idina asked slowly.

"I don't know." Rose shrugged then she jumped in excitement "Let's make that our mission!"

Maya smiled as she put her necklace back around her neck "It's already mine. The whole reason I'm here is to find out who my family was."

Nate, who had been pretty much silent this whole time suddenly laughed "Hey, where's my mother's best friend's son? I'm feeling a little left out here."

Maya glanced back at him, shook her head and chuckled "Okay... Trista, aren't we going to your Grandmother's?"

"Well... yeah." Trista answered slowly "But I don't know how much of what she says you can believe. She's a little... crazy."

Idina raised an eyebrow "Define 'Crazy'."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

"Oh my, it's been so long since I've had guests." Mrs. Dumas stuttered as she walked around the kitchen "My last guests basically flew out of here... up the chimney."

"I meant, _crazy._" Trista whispered "It's nearly impossible to depict the truth from her imagination."

"Now can I with you help?" the old lady asked as she ushered the teens to the livingroom "I'm sure there's a reason you popped in on..." she glanced up at Nate "Oh aren't you cute."

"Mrs. Dumas," Maya said as she sat down "We were wondering if you could tell us about our mothers."

"Can't say I can bein' I don't know ya." the old woman responded "Trista, who's the guests?"

"I don't know them either." Trista responded "But apparently all of our necklaces match."

"Really?" Mrs. Dumas leaned back in her rocker "I had a friend once. Can't say I know what happened to him. He just disappeared."

Trista slapped her forehead "Grandma, you married him and he died ten years ago."

"Oh that's right! I pert near forgot. Now where were we?"

"Did Trista's mother have any close friends?" Idina said slowly and carefully.

"Oh my yes. My daughter, oh yes." Mrs. Dumas nodded vigorously "She had many many many friends. Because she was a chef. Oh wait that's not quite right."

Trista sighed "She was a seamstress. I remember Grandpa telling me that much."  
"Oh yes!"

Idina shook her head "We are going to get _nowhere _in this conversation."

Mrs. Dumas looked over at Maya curiously "You look familiar."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Maya shrugged "But _who _do I look like?"

"Well you see." the older woman said "My daughter, Viveca had three _very _close friends. All girls. They were all right around the same age." she chuckled softly "Inseparable, those four. They all had the same dream and ambitions. Viveca, Aramina, Renee and..." just then a loud whistle came from the kitchen "Ooh, tea!" and with that she got up and hurried away.

"Oooh, what information." Idina scoffed "I learned my mother's name. I already knew that!"

"Me too." Rose sighed.

Maya leaned back in her seat "Then I guess the one she _didn't _say was mine. And I _don't _know it,"

"Maybe she'll finish when she gets back." Rose said gently.

"I doubt it." Trista answered "She's always on a different page of a different book."

"Well," Mrs. Dumas said as she reentered with a tray of teacups but no tea "Those girls, phew! They was a force to be reckoned with." she pointed at Maya "You're mother loved to fly."

Nate's eyebrows shot up "Alright..." then he whistled under his breath.

"What can you tell us, that's real, about our parents." Idina asked, enunciating her words.

"They were best friends." Mrs. Dumas sighed as she leaned back in her seat and started rocking gently "I still remember the day they were married. So well matched." she chuckled softly "And oh my, you could see the love radiating off of them."

"But _who _is _them_?" Rose asked "I mean, my Aunt told me some about my mother, Aramina. But there was some things she seemed scared to say. She never would say who her friends were or what she did besides ballet."

"My guardians were the same way." Idina agreed "They got scared every time I started to ask questions."

"That's because the king forbade it." Mrs. Dumas clicked her tongue "The musketeers scared him half to death. So loyal to their king. And stubborn too, shew!"

Trista shook her head "And she switched subjects again."

Maya dropped her face into her hands "This is hopeless." she suddenly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the older woman standing over her.

"I remember when you were born." Mrs. Dumas said gently "It was such a sweet moment for all of France. And your parents..." she chuckled "They were different as night and day yet still perfect. They literally brought two worlds together."

Maya stared at her curiously "Who were they?"

"Maya, if you're who I think you are because you look _exactly _like her. Your parents were the..." she was cut off as a loud knock sounded on the door "Coming!" with that she hurried away.

"Really!?" Maya threw her hands into the air "There _has _to be a better way to find this out."

"Well, the way I see it." Nate said "Your parents could multiply as needed, were jacks of all trade who fought as musketeers and had wings. Makes perfect sense."

Maya grabbed on of the couch cushions and hurled it across the room at him.

"Hey!" Nate laughed as he ducked away from the pillow "I was just listening."

"I wonder who's at the door." Trista said as she got up. She walked from the room and down the hall, but when she started to go around the corner she stopped.

"Keep an eye out." The captain's voice said.

"Of course." Mrs. Dumas closed the door then headed back to the living room "Trista, what are you doing snoopin'?"

"What did they want?" Trista asked.

"Just to keep an eye out for some fugitives is all."

Maya and the others joined them just then.

"The guards are out there." Trista said quickly.

Maya walked over to the window and peeked out "How do they keep finding us?"

"Honey, they're just looking for fugitives, not young girls." Mrs. Dumas suddenly gasped "Oh my, Trista what have you gotten into?"

"Nothing!" Trista said quickly "Grandma, they're not after me they're after Maya!"

Mrs. Dumas looked over at the blond girl "Whatever for?"

"I wish I knew." was all Maya said. Several minutes passed before she watched the guards ride out of the town "I _really _do."

"Well, you all can stay here tonight." Mrs. Dumas said "And continue your search tomorrow. If you want to know anything, just ask."

Nate cocked his head "Did you ever fall out a window?" and was instantly rewarded by Maya laying a punch into his arm "Ow! What? I was just wondering." he rubbed his bruised arm and took a step away from the girl "Wow! Where did you learn to punch?"

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Maya was laying on the floor of the Dumas' living room, Rose and Idina were there too, snuggled down in comfortable mats that had been made on the floor.

Nate had taken up a spot in the drafty attic saying it wouldn't bother him because he was used to sleeping outside.

Maya listened to the steady breathing of her two companions, Rose was snoring ever so slightly.

With a sigh she rolled over and stared at the blazing fireplace til her eyes began to droop and before long she drifted off to sleep...

**The ****fireplace**** shrunk til it suddenly became a candle on the wall and the a****rea changed into a**** large room with light pink painted walls and a large chandelier handing from the ceiling.**

**An array of toys were against the walls and a large baby crib sat on one side of the room, the baby resting inside was crying, it's small feet and hands waving in the air.**

**Then a blurry figure walked in through the large white door, the soft patter of bare feet on a tile floor and the swishing of a skirt came from the person til she reached the crib then she carefully reached inside and pulled the baby out.**

"**Shh, shh." a strangely familiar voice chuckled "There's no need for that. Do you have any idea what time it is?"**

**The baby quieted slightly but didn't stop crying. So the lady laid the child in her arms and started humming as she walked around the room. **

**Slowly the child's whimpers ceased and a moment later it began to giggle, grabbing at it's mother's blond curls.**

"**Oh you are trouble." the mother laughed as she pulled her hair out of the way.**

**Just then someone else entered the room, only this one was a man and Maya still couldn't quite make out his features, but she could see a faint mischievous smile on his face as he snuck across the room to where the mother was. Then in one quick movement he swept the mother, still holding the baby, off her feet and spun her around.**

"**What are you doing!?" The mother gasped, a laugh in her voice.**

"**Nothing." he answered with a grin "You're up early."**

"_**She's **_**up early." the mother responded, nodding to the child in her arms.**

**The man sat his wife back onto her feet then gently caressed the side of the baby's face "How's my little princess?" then he chuckled "She's going to look just like you. She already does."**

**The lady laughed quietly "Except for that streak of brown hair." she looked up at the man "I guess every girl has to have a part of her father."**

"**I 'spose." the man responded right before he kissed her soundly "Alright. How about we get back to bed? We've got a **_**busy **_**day tomorrow."**

"**Don't remind me." the mother groaned then she walked back over to the crib, kissed the child's forehead and laid her down "Good night, Sweetheart." then she stepped over to a record player that was nearby and restarted the record.**

**The man held his hand out to her "Come on."**

**But the lady had barely reached him before a shout echoed from somewhere else.**

"**Wake up! Hurry!"**

**The man and the lady looked at each other as they ran to the door.**

"**What?" the lady called.**

**A panting person stopped outside the door "We're..." the person was cut off as a loud shot suddenly split the stillness and a window somewhere else in the house shattered.**

"**Call the musketeers! Hurry!" the man shouted as he ran out the door.**

**The woman turned and ran back in and over to the cradle "It'll be okay." she said gently then she blew out the candle, casting the room into darkness.**

**Almost immediately the scene changed and this time it was Maya in the picture, she was running. Running frantically through some dark woods. The soldiers from earlier were right behind her, commanding her to stop but she wouldn't.**

**Branches and thorns ****slapped against her skin ****grabbed at her skirt trying to hold her back. In the distance she could see safety but it kept moving further away.**

"**Stop in the name of the king!" the captain of the guards shouted.**

**Right at that moment a root suddenly raised from the dirt catching her foot and causing her to crash to the hard ground.**

**The guards were there in an instant, hoovering over her with evil smirks.**

"**Look****s**** like time's out." the captain sneered "Isn't that right, Maya?" then he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her "Maya, answer me right now! Maya!"**

Maya's eyes flew open and with a gasp and yanked away from the hands gripping her shoulders. She jumped to her feet and ran several steps away, her breath coming in short gasps and sweat pouring down her forehead. Her heart was pounding so hard it was ringing in her ears and making breathing a challenge.

"Maya?" Nate said gently, the concern evident on his face.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and frightened.

He slowly walked over to her "Hey. You're okay." then he gently pulled her into his arms. She was shaking so hard it was a wonder she could even stand. She buried her face into his shoulder, her hands gripping his shirt in an attempt to calm herself down, but it didn't work.

He put his chin on top of her head and looked over at Rose and Idina who were watching, both had expressions that were a mixture between shock and concern.

"What happened?" he mouthed.

The two girls just shrugged as clueless as he was.

Nearly ten minutes passed before Maya's breathing became normal and she stopped shaking.

"Sorry." she whispered as she went to pull out of Nate's arms.

He wasn't to sure about letting her go yet "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." she answered quietly "Thanks."

Nate nodded slightly then released her.

"What happened?" Rose asked "We woke up to you tossing and turning and basically screaming 'no!'."

"It was just a dream." Maya answered slowly "It started out like a memory then turned into a nightmare."

"What kind of a memory?" Idina asked "Of your parents?"

"I think so." Maya said as she took a deep breath "It turned into a nightmare so fast I... I'm afraid I got spooked."

Nate stared at her "Are you _sure _you're okay? I could hear you from the attic."

"I'm fine." she nodded, sending him the best smile she could manage "Thanks." then for a moment her eyes locked with his deep brown ones, sending an odd sort of comfort all the way through her.

Idina shifted uncomfortably "Well... I'm tired. Anyone else?"

"Yeah." Maya blinked a couple of times "We'd better... get our rest."

Nate stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded "See you in the morning girls... Maya." then with a quick smile he turned and left the room.

Rose giggled "Good night."

Maya sank back down onto the floor and pulled a blanket tightly around her "Good night."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Nate stepped out onto the boardwalk early the next morning and took in a deep breath of the early morning air. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night after he'd been awakened by Maya's panicked screams.

After that, every time he closed his eyes those piercing ice blue ones of hers would flash across his mind.

He rubbed his head and looked around. The town was just starting to stir so he decided to take a walk just to clear his head.

He had been walking for about ten minutes when he suddenly felt someone grab his elbow and yank him around.

The town's blacksmith sneered down at the boy "The guards were looking for you yesterday." he grinned "And I think I'm gonna get a pretty penny for turning you in"

**(Another longer chapter... but it was so hard to find where to end it! So here it is...**

**Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews guyz! Laterz!)**


	7. Why that reaction?

Maya walked into the kitchen and smiled slightly when she spotted Trista's grandmother busily working to start some breakfast "Need some help?"

"Oi! Maya you scared me!" Mrs. Dumas shook her head "Come on in here, Honey. Sure you can help and I'll tell you a story." she handed Maya a bowl of potatoes and a knife "Dice 'em will ya?"

Maya stared at the potatoes but decided _not _to ask why they needed so many taters for breakfast.

The older woman had just started her story when a commotion outside caught Maya's attention.

"I met an alien once." Mrs. Dumas started "Yes, an Alien. Straight off a UFO."

Maya walked over to the window and looked out to where a small group had gathered, She strained to see what was causing the ruckus when she suddenly caught a glimpse of sandy blond hair "Nate!"

"No, his name wasn't Nate." Mrs. Dumas shook her head as Maya ran past "His name was... Where you going?"

But Maya was already out the door.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

"Oh, come on." Nate pulled against the big man holding his arms "I never did anything to you. I've never even picked your pockets!"

"Someone, call the guards!" The Blacksmith shouted, followed by some cheers from the surrounding people.

"No no. Don't!" Nate shook his head "It's not worth it, I promise!"

"Silent, Street rat!" The Blacksmith snapped "Or I'll..."

"Let him go!"

Everyone whipped around at the demand to see Maya standing not too far away on the boardwalk.

"What are you doing?" Nate mumbled "They'll get you too."

"Well," The blacksmith chuckled "This must be one of the sidekicks. Extra money."

"Just leave her alone." Nate growled "She's never done anything to anyone!"

"Release Nate now." Maya said slowly and forcefully.

The blacksmith motioned to some of the men standing around "Get her."

"No. No!" Nate yanked against the restraint of the man "Just let her go!"

Maya's temper flared as she took in the group heading for her. Her eyes sparked with uncontrolled anger as she slammed her foot down on the boardwalk with a resounding *THUD* and shouted "I command you to stop this instant!"

Everyone froze in shock for a moment. But after the momentary pause, the men started walking towards her again

She leveled her gaze at the blacksmith, sending him a glare that could have melted the sun.

"Stop!" he called to his men as he stared at the girl. With a slight shake of his head he mumbled "It's can't be."

One of the men continued to stalk towards her

"Stay back!" the blacksmith barked "Unless you want to die." then he put on a nervous smile, released Nate, spread his arms out wide and did a small bow "As you wish, Mademoiselle."

Maya raised an eyebrow. Who did they think she was? Well, at that moment, she didn't care, as long as they didn't find out she wasn't "Leave."

"Of course," the man did a deep bow, then he and the rest of the people there made a quick get away.

Nate walked over to her rubbing his shoulders "Who..."

"I don't know." Maya shook her head "Whoever it is must have quite the reputation."

He chuckled slightly "Where did that 'I command you' business come from anyway?"

"Don't know that either. I just felt like saying it." she shrugged "Yet _another _thing to add to my list of Do-What?'s."

"Eh, that list of Do-What's saved my life." Nate smiled down at her "And I don't think I mind."

Maya could feel the heat that started creeping into her cheeks so she looked around "You ever been here before?"

"Oh yeah." Nate answered "I've been everywhere from Russia to Paris." he nodded up the road "Hey, follow me. I wanna show you something."

She cocked her head at him curiously but followed.

~*~*~*Finding Who I Am*~*~*~

"Where is Maya and Nate?" Idina asked as she helped clear the breakfast table.

"Oh, I think they're on a little... date." Mrs. Dumas answered.

"What!?" Rose exclaimed "How?"

"Well, they went off together, so..." the older woman chuckled "Ain't they the cutest things?"

"More like the most curious." Trista shook her head "I know Nate's just your average street rat, but Maya... what's with that girl?"

"I don't think she even knows that." Idina answered.

Mrs. Dumas opened her mouth to say something but someone knocked on the front door so she hurried to answer it.

"Do you really think our mothers were friends?" Rose whispered.

"Well, she got the names right." Idina shrugged "But I don't know."

"I don't think my mother would associate with someone who would leave her child at an orphanage." Trista lifted her chin into the air "And I'm not to happy about being forced to be involved with someone of such... ill standings."

"We're all orphans." Rose argued.

"Yes, but I was left with my grandmother. Family. You, Rose were left with an Aunt. Family. Idina was left with a close friend. Basically family. But little Miss Mystery Maya was left at an orphanage. What does that tell you?"

Idina crossed her arms "That the parent that left her there was desperate and panicking."

"I think it was just abandonment."

Before either of the two could retort, Mrs. Dumas led another older lady into the room.

Her gray hair was streaked with gold but she still stood straight and tall. Obviously a result of living on a farm.

"Girls," Mrs. Dumas said "This is Mary."

"It's Marie, actually." the other lady chuckled "It's nice to meet you all. And see you again, Trista."

Trista nodded slightly "It's been awhile though."

"It certainly has. I haven't seen you since you were a toddler."

"Hi, I'm Rose." Rose smiled "This is Idina. We have another friend, Maya, but she's out right now."

"That's quite alright." Marie nodded "I just came to visit an old friend."

Mrs. Dumas patted her back "Let's go talk in the living room."

~*~*~*Finding Who I Am*~*~*~

"Here we are." Nate said as they stepped out onto a cliff "I call it the center of France."

Maya chuckled as she looked around "Wow."

It was true, you could see for miles in all directions. The small towns, a few houses dotting the country side, all the way to France.

Maya let out a deep sigh "The only thing that would make this view better is to be in the sky."

Nate looked down at her with a raised eyebrow "What?"

She blushed slightly and tucked a piece of errant hair behind her ear "I know it sounds crazy but... I've always wondered what it would be like to fly." she motioned towards the sky "To see Paris from the clouds, you know?"

"Sounds fascinating." He agreed "But I don't think man has ever flown."

"No." She stared into the distance "But maybe someday."

~*~*~*Finding Who I Am*~*~*~

"France hasn't quite been the same since Mandrake took over, has it?" Mrs. Dumas said gently.

"No." Marie shook her head "Nothing's been the same since that day."

Rose hesitated before asking softly "Did you... lose anyone in the raid?"

Marie D'artagnon sighed "I'm afraid so." she blinked back a tear "I lost everyone in that raid. My daughter, her husband... even my granddaughter."

"I'm so sorry!" Rose gasped "I shouldn't have asked!"

"No, it's alright." Marie smiled "I still have the memories." she stood up from her seat and walked over to a window "It's strange how fast it happened. I used to wait and hope that one day my Corinne would show up on my porch. That she'd still be alive. But it's been nearly nineteen years." she laughed slightly "It's crazy to still hope that one day my little girl with come running back into my arms."

"Anything's possible." Mrs. Dumas said gently "It never hurts to hope."

Idina shook her head "I wish I believed that. But I think it's safe to say that my parents are gone for good."

"All of ours are." Trista added.

Marie turned from the window to send them sad smiles "I'm sorry. So much was broken in that raid. And the pieces are still laying everywhere."

Rose placed her elbows on her knees then laid her chin on top of her clasped hand "What was your daughter like?"

"Corinne? Well..." Marie shook her head as a real smile crossed her face "She was stubborn. Impossible to reason with..."

~*~*~*Finding Who I Am*~*~*~

"It's funny, really." Maya chuckled "Every time I think about flying... I feel as if I've done. I've even dreamed about it."

Nate grinned "The wind just sweep you up into the air?"

"Something like that." She shrugged as she stared out at the massive space around them "It's really strange. I keep having these... flashbacks. But they can't be real... I don't think."

"About what?"

She glanced at him before returning to attention to the scenery "About being in the air. About someone holding me and singing." she shook her head "I even have some crazy notion about... sword fights or something."

"Maybe you remember the sword fights from the raid." Nate suggested.

"Maybe," Maya shrugged "But there's always laughter behind the swords clashing." she groaned in frustration "None of my little 'memories' make sense! Fighting and laughing, flying and bad landings. Annoying 'Big Boys' and stuff. And none of it makes since!"

Nate's eyebrows lurched "Sounds almost like Mrs. Dumas's stories." he shook his head "How old were you when they found you at the orphanage."

"One." shook her head "Someday it'll all make sense... I hope."

~*~*~*Finding Who I Am*~*~*~

"Then she left for Paris." Marie smiled "I can't tell you why, unfortunately. It's against the law, as much as I hate it." she leaned back in her chair "That's where she met Louis. Three years later they got married. I was shocked."

"Why?" Rose asked, very much into the romantic part.

"They were... very different. Once again, I can't tell you how." Marie smiled at the memory "I remember when Corinne came running back home a little over a year after being married. She was basically bouncing off the walls with excitement."

"Let me guess, that's where the granddaughter comes in?" Idina asked, obviously enjoying the story as well.

"Yes. Darling little Emilie." Marie shook her head as the moisture began to build up behind her eyes "So much like her mother in so many ways. Corinne was so happy. So was Louis. But... that happiness didn't last very long."

Trista frowned "What happened?"

"Mandrake." Marie stood from her seat and walked back over to the window "Word spread pretty fast about the raid. I hoped everything was alright. But then..."

Mrs. Dumas stood from her seat and walked over to Marie "It's alright. You don't have continue."

"No, I'm fine." Marie sucked in a deep breath "One morning, a couple of guards showed up on my doorstep demanding to know if my daughter had been by and left a baby. I was shocked. I almost fainted right there. But after they discovered she hadn't they left. As they were leaving I heard them say that Corinne must have still had the baby when she fell over the edge of a cliff."

"That's terrible!" Rose gasped "You must have been torn!"

"I was." Marie shook her head "Well... I should go. There's much to do on a farm."

"It was good to see you, Mary." Mrs. Dumas said.

Marie chuckled "Yeah."

"Mrs. D'artagnon." Idina spoke up "Why were the soldiers so concerned about finding your granddaughter?"

Marie smiled slightly "I'm forbidden to say. Have a good day girls." and with that she walked out the door.

"King Madrake has serious issues." Idina mumbled "What's with him? Forbidding people to talk about their families and stuff."

"He's just afraid that the aliens will finally come get him." Mrs. Dumas answered "And I look forward to the day they do."

Trista slapped her forehead "Aliens?"

"They're coming, Trista! I am telling you!"

"We're back!" Maya called into the house as she and Nate entered.

"Where have you two been?" Rose asked mischievously.

"Saving my skin." Nate answered "What's up?"

"We just had a visitor, that's all." Idina shrugged "Poor old lady with a sad story."

"Oh?" Maya asked.

"Yep." Rose shook her head sadly "The king killed her whole family."

"We all know that feeling." Idina spoke up "But she actually _knew _her family that died, Mrs. D'artagnon said it was her daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter."

Maya frowned "D'artagnon?"

"Yep." Trista nodded "Why?"

Maya shook her head "I know that name from somewhere... I think."

"Think think think." Trista grumbled "That's all you ever say."

Maya spun around to face the brunette "Well excuse me, Trista. But 'think' is all I can do! I don't know anything else!"

"Well, why don't we just open ourselves to the possibility that you were _abandoned _at the orphanage?" Trista said smugly "And the necklaces mean nothing."

Nate quickly took a step away from Maya "Don't get her mad."

"I don't think I was." Maya said through gritted teeth "But I'm going to find out either way."

"Sure." Trista sneered.

Idina shook her head "Trista, just stop."

Maya took in a deep breath to calm herself down and turned away from the brunette who was making 'calm' all but impossible.

"Well," Trista snapped "Be prepared to find out that your parents were nothing but common thieves!"

Maya spun around, her icy eyes flashing with uncontrollable anger.

In an instant her hand shot forward, but before it reached it's mark Nate grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her.

Barely a second later, she slammed her fist into the side of his face and he crashed to the floor.

Maya eyes widened and she gasped "I am so sorry! Nate, Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He answered, rubbing the spot where she had hit him. "I'm fine."

Maya's face was beet red. Almost as red as the forming bruise on the boy's face. She covered her cheeks with her hands and slowly backed away "Sorry."

Idina pulled Nate to his feet, a slight smirk on her face "You know, Nate." she whispered "There are_ other_ ways to keep a girl from punching somebody."

Nate didn't respond, he just continued rubbing the bruise. He knew there were probably a hundred different ways to stop someone from punching someone else.

So why had his first instinct been to kiss her?

**(Okee, yet _another _long chapter, I don't know what is with this story. It just won't shrink! Anyhoo, Before you people start going and getting mad at Trista (and me) wait for the next chapter. Things will be explained and whatnot. This was kinda a... filler chapter. I guess it wasn't entirely needed, but hey. Hope you enjoyed! More to come next chappie!**

**Laterz!)**


	8. You Found Me

Maya quickly slipped into the kitchen hoping her face wasn't as red as she felt like it was.

"Hello Myra." Mrs. Dumas greeted as she rolled out some bread "Is it hot in the living room? Your face is awful red."

"Um... no ma'am." Maya answered "It's fine." she sighed and pushed some loose strande of blond hair from her face "Can I ask you something? Why is Trista so... mean?"

"Oh. She's just had a hard life is all." the woman answered "I mean, growing up with an old woman, never knowing anything about her parents because... well... it's forbidden." she shook her head sadly "The raid was mainly aimed at Paris, as I'm sure you know. It didn't have much effect here in Chantilly. So, Trista grew up with me and at school all the other kids would talk about their parents and what they did and were doing and... well. Trista didn't have any parents. They both died fighting for Paris,"

Maya turned to her curiously "Both?"

"Oh dear, I was _not _supposed to say that." Mrs. Dumas threw her hands into the air "Oh well. The turtles out of the bag,"

"Is that why she's so angry?"

"Mm-hm. She moved to Paris last year to try to make a name for herself, so to speak. But life in Paris is hard for a girl who was raised in the country."

Maya nodded mutely then just stood there for a moment "Mrs. Dumas? You said you knew who my parents were. Could you... tell me?"

Mrs. Dumas looked up at the girl and stared "Oh Honey. I'm so sorry but I... can't remember."

Maya sighed "Thanks." then she walked out the back door. It only took her a moment to spot Idina standing off to the side throwing daggers at a tree that was several yards away "Hey."

Idina glanced over at her "Hi. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you doing?"

"Throwing knives." Idina responded with a smile "I prefer knives over headbands. But I didn't have them on me the other day so..."

Maya watched as she threw another dagger and it landed right in the middle of the tree "You're good."

"I've had lots of practice." Idina walked over to the tree and pulled the weapons out "What about you? You seemed to know what you were doing when you were swinging those swords around."

"Oh. Yeah." Maya leaned against another nearby tree "In the orphanage there was this old lady, Helene, who taught me how to fight. Said it might come in handy one day. She was right."

"I didn't know they taught swordplay in orphanages." Idina commented as she threw a dagger at the tree again

"They don't." Maya answered slowly "She just taught me... and I don't know why."

"You never asked?"

"No. She died when I was seven so I never thought about it."

Idina let out a low whistle "You're really good considering your lessons stopped at seven years."

"Thanks." Maya chuckled "I tried not to let it go. I don't why, but I love swords. I always have."

"You're strange, Maya," Idina smiled "But you're not half bad."

Maya grinned, walked over to the tree and pulled out one of the daggers "I could say the same about you, Idina."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

That night, at a local Inn out in town, some soldiers gathered together on the front porch.

"Alright men." The captain said "Our contact has informed us that the runaways are staying in old woman Dumas's home. We have to take them by surprise or they'll disappear again. So we just storm the house. No warning, got it? Go in, get the girl, get out. Get it?"

"Yes, Sir." the men echoed.

"Good."

Off to the side a Shadow Stalker ducked back into the darkness and looked around at the empty streets "No." she breathed "Not on my watch." and with that she disappeared into the trees bordering the town.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Maya snuggled deep in the comfortable quilts on the living room floor.

Pleasant dreams filled her head as she drifted off to sleep. But what seemed like barely a few second later, someone was shaking her awake.

"Maya. Maya wake up." It was a familiar voice but one she hadn't heard often "Maya, come on."

Maya groaned and tried to ignore it.

"Maya, wake up, please." the urgency in the voice triggered something in her brain and she was finally able to push off the drowsiness and force her eyes open.

She gasped when she saw the dark figure leaning over her "What...?"

"Maya, get your friends and get out." the Shadow Stalker said urgently "You don't have much time."

"But... why?"

"Just do it." the person pulled her to her feet "Hurry!"

"Okay." Maya nodded "You wake those two I'll get the others." then she ran from the room leaving the cloaked person to wake up Idina and Rose.

Three minutes later she was back downstairs with Trista and Nate.

"What's going on?" Trista demanded.

"Come on." The Shadow led them to the back door "There's not much time."

"I'm not going anywhere until it figure out what's happening." Idina said stubbornly.

The Shadow sighed but before she could say anything the front door was kicked off its hinges. She gasped then grabbed Maya's wrist and forced her out the door "Go!"

"No problem." Idina responded.

"What about Grandma?" Trista hesitated.

"She'll be fine." The person resounded "Don't worry. Just run!"

The group took off into the night as the soldiers scoured the house.

"Do you think we lost them?" Rose asked around a yawn.

"You're still tired?" Nate asked incredulously.

"I just woke up." the red head retorted.

"Why do you keep helping us?" Idina asked, struggling to keep up with the fast pace their cloaked rescuer was setting.

"Just call me a friend." she glanced at Maya "A close one."

All of the sudden the group skid to a stop as several soldiers appeared in front of them.

"Well well well." the captain sneered "We thought you might run. Didn't expect you to be chasing a shadow though." he laughed at his own pun.

The Shadow Stalker pulled out a sword and pointed it towards the man and immediately her three comrades dropped down from the trees.

"Where do you come from!?" one of the soldiers cried, but the one answer he received was them pulling out their weapons.

"Get them!" The Captain shouted and the fight immediately broke out.

"Here." Nate pulled out his sword and tossed it to Maya "Just throw me the first one you get."

"You got it." Maya nodded as she jumped into the fight.

Rose held up her parasol "Back for more, eh?"

The towns peopled poured out of their houses as the ruckus in the streets became louder.

Clashing swords and shouting men. A parasol popping open and closed, men being yanked off their feet and landing in the dirt.

Rocks bouncing off armor and swords and daggers slicing through leather, ridding some soldiers of their weapons.

Some of the townspeople ran back into their homes and closed the door, but most pressed themselves against the walls and watched.

"You keep getting in the way." the captain snapped as he faced off with the leader of the Shadow Stalkers but got no response except for a hard shove that sent him flailing to the ground.

Just then a loud gasp came from one of the other figures then the three other shadows all shouted in unison "Watch out!"

The leader looked around in just enough time to see a soldier swinging a deadly sword her way. She quickly leapt to the side and attempted to spin out of the way, but the sword sliced straight through the hood.

Everyone around suddenly froze and the whole area fell into a stunned a silence as the black fabric dropped to the ground and long blond curls spilled over the Shadow's shoulders. Her icy blue eyes flashed with the intensity of a wildfire as she faced the stunned crowd.

"Maya?" Nate asked slowly, staring at the woman in front of him "How did you...?"

"I'm still beside you." Maya responded, as stunned as everyone else at the _**VERY **_familiar person in front of her.

The former 'Shadow Stalker' stepped towards the captain, a smirk coming to her face as she slowly clapped her hands.

The captain scrambled to his feet, a look of utter confusion on his face "How... what... you..."

"Congratulations, Captain." Corinne said "You found me."

**(Ba-du-du-dun-duuuun.**

**Terrible fight scene, I know. But I'm bad at those anyways :) Anyhoo... guess what... Corinne's alive! You people can rest easy now... for the most part. So, yeah.**

**Thanks for all the favs, follows and reveiws guyz! **

**Laterz!)**


	9. They're Alive

"One of the Shadow Stalkers is a girl!?" One of the soldiers cried in astonishment.

"Actually," Aramina said as she pushed her hood back "We all are." then she undid the button of the cape and let it billow to the ground.

A moment later, Corinne, Renee and Viveca had also removed their capes and now all four were standing their in their musketeer outfits.

"I don't believe it!" An old man nearby exclaimed "It's the musketeers!" and instantly loud cheers rose into the air.

"Musketeers?" Maya and the other four echoed.

"Grandma was right?" Trista breathed.

The Captain's eyebrows raised "But how are you..." then he pointed back to Maya "But you're..."

"Ah-huh." Corinne shook her head "There's something to tell Mandrake. You've been chasing the wrong girl."

"You address the king with respect!" The man shouted.

"I said I'd never bow to that man and I won't." Corinne snapped "I _refuse _to respect a man who took everything from me."

Renee stepped up beside the blond "Corinne, I think we can take them. What do you think?"

Corinne gave a short nod "Oh yeah. I'm mad enough right now."

Most of the soldiers took several steps back.

"Corinne?" Idina repeated "Corinne... D'artagnon?"

Corinne glanced at the girl "I go by many names, but yes, that is one of them."

"Men!" The Captain shouted "Attack!" but no one moved "Get them!" still everyone remained still. He turned around "What is the matter with you!?"

"We'd... rather not." One answered and with that all the soldiers ran.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Viveca snorted "And I was wanting some action."

The Captain glared "Watch out you four. I will be back and you won't escape next time."

"Oh I look forward to it." Corinne countered as she stepped directly in front of him "And you can tell Mandrake that he might want to get some extra guards. It's been eighteen years and I'm coming back to reclaim what is mine."

The man didn't answer, just turned and walked away.

Corinne shook her head in disgust and placed her sword in one of the folds of her skirt then turned and headed towards the woods.

"Wait!" Maya called "Please!"

Corinne stopped and looked back at her, a slight smile on her face "You're doing fine, Maya. Just make sure you're careful." and with that she ran into the trees and disappeared.

"No, wait!" Maya ran after her but she was already gone "Who are you?" she finished in a whisper.

Renee smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

"But..." Maya didn't get anything else out because just that quick, the others were gone too.

"Okay," Trista suddenly piped up "Who else loved those outfits?" The others just stared at her "What? They were amazing!"

"Maya?" Nate asked "Do you think that that Corinne could be..."

"That's what I wanted to ask." Maya sighed.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Corinne walked quickly through the trees fighting the urge to turn around, run right back into that town to where her daughter stood.

But honestly, she didn't know what she'd say to the daughter she'd placed through the orphanage door nearly nineteen years ago.

She twisted her hair back up into the bun it had been in before that guard's sword had snagged the ribbon when he'd cut her cape.

"Corinne!" Renee called as she and the other two ran to catch up "Care to update us on what's going on? I mean we know _some,_ but would you mind explaining why we've been following a pack of teenagers across France? I doubt it's just because the guards have been after them."

Corinne looked back at her friends with a slight smile "The blond girl, Maya. She didn't look the least bit familiar to you?"

The three looked at each other for a moment then realization dawned on all their faces.

"I wasn't really paying attention!" Aramina gushed "I was making sure none of the soldiers were going to try something stupid."

"Same here." the other two echoed.

"I know." Corinne chuckled slightly "That's also why I would never go far from Paris."

"So that Maya." Viveca said slowly "We've been following her because she's actually..."

My Emilie." Corinne finished with a nod.

Renee let out a deep breath "I've been wondering this whole time what happened to that baby and you've been guarding her!?"

"Pretty much."

"Where on earth did you leave her?" Aramina asked "I mean, I left Rose with my sister, Renee left Idina with that friend of ours, Constance. And Trista was left with Viveca's mother. There's no way you got to Gascony and back that fast. Where did..."

"The only place I knew she'd be safe." Corinne answered "I left her in the orphanage."

"What!?" the three exclaimed.

"So you left her at an orphanage, she's all grown up now," Viveca counted off on her fingers "And the guards were chasing her..."

"Thinking she was me." Corinne finished.

"Well that explains a _whole _lot." Renee shook her head "Why there, though?"

Corinne shrugged "How many Queens would leave a Princess in an orphanage to possibly be raised by a farmer?"

"Point for you." Viveca ran a hand through her hair "Well, girls I am famished. Let's head to our favorite spot and get some dinner."

"Agreed." Aramina nodded "By the way. Did anyone else think those other three girls looked slightly familiar too?"

"Yeah they did." Renee nodded "Just not sure from where. You?"

Viveca shook her head "Not sure either. Anyone recognize the boy?"

The four stopped and looked at each other "Nope." they all said in unison, then they laughed and continued walking.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

"Where do we go?" Trista asked "We can't go back to Grandma's, we can't go to Paris. So where?"

Maya pointed towards the woods "I want to catch up with those musketeers and ask the Corinne D'artagnon some questions."

"Ugh! Fine!" Trista huffed "I just _refuse _to sleep on the ground!"

"You don't have a choice." Idina pointed out "We had to run so quick I forgot to grab some money."

"Hey girls." Rose suddenly spoke "If that Corinne D'artagnon _is _Maya's mother…"

"How could it _not _be?" Idina interrupted "They're like mirror image!"

"So if she is…" Rose swung her parasol nervously "And those other three are her friends."

The others stopped suddenly and looked at each other.

"They may be _our _mothers." Idina said quietly.

"Impossible!" Trista exclaimed "Why would they allow everyone to think they were dead for so long?"

"The same reason everyone's forbidden to talk about them?" Maya suggested "But there's only one way to find out. And that's to find them."

Idina nodded "I agree."

"Me too." Rose agreed.

Trista looked back and forth between the group then sighed "Alright, fine. Then I _guess _I'll tag along."

Maya smiled "Good."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

The Captain walked into the throne room and bowed "Your Majesty."

Mandrake frowned "Have you captured her?"

"Well, Sire. I'm afraid we encountered a bit of a…" the captain thought for a moment "Confusing situation."

"Oh?" Mandrake growled.

"Well… you see," the man shifted from one foot to the other "There's… two of her."

"What!?" Mandrake shouted "What do you mean _two?_"

"Well, sire. We had closed in on her when those Shadow Stalkers appeared. And through a bit of an incident, one of their hoods were cut off and _that _was Musketeer Corinne." The captain said quickly "She and her three comrades are alive."

"WHAT!?" The king slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne "They're _all _alive!? One wasn't supposed to be alive, let alone _all _of them!" he leaned back into his throne "You say there were two of them?"

"Yes, Sire." the captain nodded "I'm afraid there were two… very similar. And both were highly skilled in swordplay."

"You IDIOT!" Mandrake's face turned several different shades of red before it turned purple "Do you realize what this means?"

The captain just stared at the man clueless.

"When she ran from the castle she had a _baby _in her hand. She didn't have that baby when she was thrown into the dungeon!" Mandrake stood from his seat and marched down to the captain and grabbed his shirt collar "Not only did you fail to kill the queen, you failed to kill her daughter!"

The captain's eyes widened in fear.

"Now… Do you know what that means?"

"No… Sire."

"It means that that stubborn, hard headed Queen is probably going to try and take Paris back! And she's got a _legal _heir to the throne!" he shoved the captain back "Go kill both of them!"

"What about the other seven, Sire?" the Captain basically whispered.

"Seven?" Mandrake repeated "What _seven?_"

"Corinne's three friends and the young Corinne's three friends."

"That's only six."

"Oh, and the street rat."

Mandrake's face twisted into a dark sneer "Kill them all. And bring back their bodies when you do."


	10. Where's my father?

**(Okay, before we begin here. I guess I didn't really make one part clear *sheepish grin* Maya is the only one who's an splittin' image of her mother. As you will find out a little further down, the other's take after other members, not just the mother :) Okee? Laterz!)**

"Why aren't we going back to Paris, again?" Rose asked wearily, dragging her parasol behind her.

"Because the whole army is waiting in Paris." Maya answered "And I want to talk to those musketeers."

"But I'm so tired." Rose sighed "My feet are killing me."

"I don't even want to see my hair." Trista added.

Nate shook his head "Look, we're not far from a small town that... well... very few knows it exists to be honest. It's so small, just a couple hundred people. They probably haven't heard any of the news from Paris."

"And you know this, how?" Idina asked.

"I've passed through here a couple of times." Nate answered "It's just a few more miles."

Maya began twisting the brown streak of her hair around her finger as they continued walking.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked quietly.

"Why would she run?" Maya shook her head "If she _is _my mother... why would she run?"

"Maybe she just didn't know what to say." Rose suggested "I mean, it's been nineteen years just about." she sighed "I wonder if _our _mothers recognized us."

"_If _they are our mothers." Idina added "I guess there's no real way to tell. My guardian said that I took more after my father."

Trista nodded "Same here."

"I took after my grandmother." Rose added "My aunt said I had my mother's eyes and hair though." then she groaned "My feet hurt!"

Nate glanced back out at her and stifled a groan. Then he turned around, walked over to her and picked her up "Come on."

"Oh! Thanks." Rose smiled, then she looked back at the other three and grinned brightly while sending them a thumbs up.

Maya covered her mouth to suppress the laugh that threatened to spill out.

"Now, did she just want a ride?" Idina asked slowly.

"I think she was getting doubles." Trista answered "A free ride and a tall cute boy with an accent." she lowered her voice a little "What is it about accents that just give boys an unfair advantage?"

Maya shrugged "Don't ask me." then she nodded after the two "Come on. We don't want to lose them."

A couple hours later they stepped into a small town that if you didn't know it was there, you'd probably pass it without even knowing it existed.

Nate sat Rose back on her feet then continued down the road.

"He is _strong!_" Rose whispered to the others "And he's cute... but doesn't know it."

"Which makes him even cuter." Trista finished with her.

Idina rolled her eyes "Really!?"

"Come on." Nate called back to him "There's a small Inn right around the corner. We can get something to eat."

"Hallelujah!" Idina cheered "I am starved!"

"But we may have to work for it." Nate added quickly.

Trista groaned "Can _nothing _be easy?"

As they approached the Inn they could hear music and singing coming from inside.

"Sounds amazing." Idina said, walking a little faster.

They stepped into the simple Inn and followed the music to a rather large dining area that was stuffed with people. A small stage at the other end was where the entertainment was created.

"I don't believe it." Rose whispered "Look who it is!"

The others followed her gaze to where the four 'Shadow Stalkers' were singing. The one known as Corinne was obviously the lead singer and she was also playing a guitar.

Renee was playing her violin, Viveca was playing a small piano nearby and singing along and Aramina was standing with Corinne singing, adding some harmony here and there. But there was a flute on top of the piano waiting for her.

"I say we catch them this time." Idina whispered as the last notes of song faded "To get answers and tell them that they sound awesome."

Corinne and the others bowed as the crowd began to clap loudly "I still can't believe I have to do this." she mumbled to her friends.

Renee smirked "Eighteen years of singing for your dinner and you're still not used to it?"

"Hey, what can I say? I was born to fight not sing." Corinne chuckled as she straightened back up. Just then something in the back of the crowd caught her attention. Or, more like five somethings... five teenagers... her daughters.

She knew that look on Maya's face all too well. She wanted some answers, and she wanted them now. But quite frankly, Corinne wasn't quite ready to talk about it... and probably never would be.

She sucked in a deep breath and stuck the guitar in Renee's hands before she jumped off the stage and shot out one of the side doors.

"Corinne?" the three echoed. They looked at each other then ran after her.

"Come on." Maya said as she headed for the front door "We're not losing them this time."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Corinne cut through the trees of the woods as quickly and quietly as she could til she came to a halt in a large clearing, completely out of breath.

"Co...rinne!" Aramina gasped as she and the other two caught up "You... have got... to quit... running that... fast."

"Why'd we run?" Renee asked, also gasping for air.

Viveca plopped down on the ground "Please... tell us."

"They were there." Corinne answered "The kids. All five of them. Maya."

Renee raised an eyebrow "And we ran because...?"

"She want's answers." Corinne said with a shake of her head "She want's the story and I..." she bit her bottom lip "I don't think I'm ready to repeat it."

The other three looked at each other. They knew what she was talking about. It wasn't that she was afraid of the reaction from her daughter, it was that she didn't want to relive the day that had ripped her heart and completely shattered her world.

"But I _need _to know."

Four whipped around at the sound of the voice to see Maya standing at the edge of the clearing. A moment later, Nate and the other three girls caught up, all huffing for breath.

Nate leaned against a tree "I had no idea she could move that fast."

Aramina suddenly straightened up as she stared at the teens. All of the sudden her eyes widened "Rose Amelia!?"

Rose smiled and her green eyes lit up "Yes! I knew it!" and a moment later she was wrapped in her mother's arms. She laughed quietly "So you _are _my mother."

Viveca nodded slowly "That's why they looked familiar." she walked over to Trista and gently touched her face "You look so much like your father." then she smiled "And that's a good thing. He was gorgeous."

Renee stared at Idina then shook her head "It's a shame when I don't recognize my own daughter."

Idina shrugged, but a pure smile was crossing her face "It's been nearly two decades. What can I say?"

Maya walked over to Corinne who had been watching in awe at the reunion of her friends and their daughters "So my guess was right?"

Corinne smiled as she looked at her "What else could you be?" she reached out and gently tugged the brown streak in the girl's hair as a tear rolled down her cheek "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to stand here with you."

A laugh escaped Maya's throat and she threw her arms around her mother "Ditto."

Corinne let out a slow breath as she held her daughter close.

_Several _minutes passed before she finally released her then laughed "I never thought I'd get a chance to do that."

Maya nodded slightly "I never thought I'd find you." she looked down at the ground for a moment before asking "What happened? I mean... what's the story?"

A long, slow sigh escaped Corinne's lips as she looked around "There's not much to tell, honestly." she saw her friends' eyebrows lurch, but they said nothing "When I was seventeen I left the farm I lived on to go to Paris and be a musketeer. That's where I met Louis. We got married and had you." she shrugged slightly "That's all."

Aramina shook her head and sent Corinne a look that said _"Why aren't you telling her?"_

"I think we met your mother." Idina spoke up "Marie D'artagnon?"

Corinne nodded, a sad smile on her face "Yes. That's my mom."

"I still don't understand." Trista spoke up "Why did you just disappear? Why make us all think that you four were dead?"

"We had to." Renee answered "We were musketeers and loyal to the king... and queen." she sent a slight smile Corinne's way "We wouldn't bow to Mandrake. So, during battle, we slipped away, took our baby girls and took them places they'd be safe, then... we disappeared."

"But, Corinne would never stray far from Paris." Aramian added "We found out why later." she smiled at Maya "She had a daughter in the orphanage she was watching."

"For the first ten years I couldn't see anything." Corinne said "Because of that fence that later got knocked down. But I... could never just leave."

Maya nodded slowly "Okay. You know, now I'm glad that Madame Helene trained me to fight."

The four mothers froze "Helene?" they repeated.

"Mm-hm. Mrs. Merryweather's sister. She taught me to fight til she died when I was seven."

Aramina shook her head in amazement "Incredible. She must have known who Maya _really _was."

"How?" Trista asked.

Corinne laughed "Madame Helene trained us four to be musketeers."

"Cool." Nate said under his breath.

"But, wait." Maya spoke suddenly "I... well." she stared at the ground for several seconds before she met her mother's gaze "Where's my father?"

Corinne jerked back like she'd been hit and immediately tears began to form in her eyes.

Aramina, Viveca and Renee all looked at each other, grief written on their features.

Corinne slowly turned from her daughter to stare into the trees.

"Mama?" Maya whispered.

Corinne sucked in a deep breath and turned to look at the girl as a tear rolled down her cheek "Maya..." her voice broke as she said the last four words "Your father is dead."

**(AH! *Ducking behind a pizza crust as floppy baguettes and sloppy joes fly my way***

**Well, you wanted to know what happened to Louis. Some have been demanding to know so... now you know. AHHHHHHHH! *takes off running holding the pizza crust over my head*.)**


	11. The Attic of the Castle

Maya gasped then let out a deep sigh "I... I'm sorry."

"You had the right to ask." Corinne whispered "I wish I could tell you otherwise but..."

"You must have really loved him." Rose said softly.

Corinne smiled slightly "You know what they say. First flame never dies. Louis was my first love... and my last."

"What about _our _dads?" Idina asked.

Renee shrugged "We don't know. We haven't heard one way or another."

"Grandma was right." Maya said with a shake of her head "So much has been broken and the pieces are laying everywhere." then she frowned "What do we have to do? How do we remove Mandrake?"

Corinne raised an eyebrow as she looked at he girl before her. Oh, did she know that look of determination. She'd worn that look before.

A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips "You want to help?"

"Well, yeah." Idina answered "We've come this far. Why not go the rest of the way?"

"But who would we replace Madrake with?" Trista asked "The Royal family is dead."

"Not all of them." Corinne said "The queen and her child escaped. They're... hiding."

"So, we've got the reason, we've got the heirs. What do we need to do?" Rose asked as she started swinging her parasol around on her finger "I'm ready."

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" Nate asked, speaking for the first time in several minutes.

Maya looked over at him and smiled.

Corinne _didn't _miss that small spark that passed between the two "Nate, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You know..." Aramina said slowly "You _do _look familiar."

"I know you didn't have a son." Renee said quickly "There's no way you could have hidden it. You become a walking lard barrel when you're expecting."

"No no no." Aramina shook her head "Look at his eyes and then his jaw..."

Corinne cocked her head "You're right. He _does _look familiar."

"But how?" Renee asked "He's Russian."

"We've done missions in Russia." Viveca pointed out "Maybe we met a family member."

"Actually, I'm French." Nate put in.

Maya's eyebrows lurched "What?"

"Like most kids in Paris I lost my family in the raid." Nate answered "I was adopted by a Russian family when I was three and taken to Russia. That's where I got the accent and forgot French." he shrugged slightly "What I was seven I ran away, for no reason, and started my way back here."

"But you said you didn't know French." Maya said.

"I don't really. After I got back here I never paid attention to anyone, so... " he shrugged again "Yeah. That's my story."

"Man alive that accent is so stinkin' cute!" Aramina suddenly gushed "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Nate, what's your name?" Renee asked.

"Nate." Nate answered slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you _full _name." Corinne answered "Or do you not know your name before the adoption?"

"Sure I do." Nate said "The family that took me changed my last name to my middle. Not sure why."

"And your name was..?"

"Nathaniel Treville."

The four mother's mouths dropped open and they looked at each other awestruck. Then all at once they burst out laughing.

"What?" Idina asked "What have me missed?"

"That's why you look familiar!" Aramina said "Eramus Treville was the Captain of the Musketeers. I married his son, Jonathan." she pointed at the boy "You must be Jonathan's brother's son... Nathaniel!" she nodded vigorously "Yes, that is what David named his son. Nathaniel."

"Oh, wow." Corinne laughed "What are the odds? Our four daughters find each other, hook up with the Captain's grandson and my daughter gets trained by Helene."

"I think fate is in our favor." Aramina said with a grin "I think it's time to take France back."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Maya walked through the trees lost in through til she came to a cliff. She stared out at the surrounding areas.

Nate slowly stepped up beside her and cleared his throat "Um... hey."

"Hi." She said quietly, not looking at him. She laughed softly "It's so crazy. I didn't expect to find her this quick. And all of the sudden... I have a mother who has a quest and... is a musketeer?" she shook her head in bewilderment "_Was _a musketeer. I'm having a hard time grasping it all."

"I know what you mean." Nate said "I came back to France thinking I was all alone. And then all of the sudden I know who my grandfather, father, mother, aunt and uncle are." he blew some hair off his forehead "Not to mention Rose is my cousin. It's a lot to wrap your brain around."

"Tell me about it." she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Honestly, I never thought I'd find her. I definitely never expected to meet Rose, Idina and Trista... Or you."

"Yeah..." Nate said slowly "The reason I came up here is because...I..."

Maya looked up at him questioningly "Yes?"

"I just wanted to apologize." He said quickly "For..." His face turned dark red "kissing you."

Maya bit back a smile and snapped her head around to look out to the distance but didn't respond.

He was quiet for a moment before he ventured on "It was completely crazy of me to... do that when you were... angry." he leaned forward slightly "But I... I'd like to try that again? Without having to save a life."

Her eyes shifted to the ground before she turned to face him, a small smile on her face "I'd like that." she said softly, then their eyes locked and held.

Ever so slowly he stepped closer to her, his hands resting on her shoulders but right at that moment a loud shout came from somewhere behind them:

"Hey guys! Come look at this thing!"

There was a slight rustle of leaves and the two spun around. Maya caught just a flash of pink.

"_Mom." _she thought with a slight shake of her head "Come on." then she ran into the woods.

Nate frowned "_That _close." then he followed.

"What's up?" Idina asked as she and the others reached Rose, who had called them.

"I found something interesting." Rose answered "I just don't know what it is."

"Well, show us." Aramina said.

Maya snuck a glance at her mother. Corinne sent her a quick smile and chuckled. Maya tried to glare, but ended up smiling instead.

"You're mean." she whispered.

Corinne just draped an arm over her shoulders "Just doing my job as a mother."

Maya grinned. She wasn't sure she's ever get over the fact that she had a mother again.

"It's right here." Rose announced, pointing all a tall pile of Ivy and vines "Actually, it's under here."

"What is?" Trista asked.

"I don't know." Rose shrugged "It's about twenty, twenty-five feet tall. Looks purplish on one side and there's a basket on the other..."

"What!?" Corinne rushed towards the pile of ivy, grabbed a handful of vines and ripped them away. A few minutes later, the large object was uncovered "I don't believe it!"

"I don't... even know what that is." Idina said "What is it?"

"It's the king's flying machine!" Corinne answered "His hot air balloon!"

"Flying?" the kids echoed.

"I've been looking for this." Corinne said softly "Because... the king... cut it lose when we started to lose the battle so that the enemy couldn't take it and use it." she looked back at Maya "You've been in this. Flying over Paris."

"So those flashbacks were real." Nate mumbled "Whoa."

"Corinne." Renee said quickly "Mandrake would never expect us to come out of the sky. If we can get this baby to fly, we'd have the advantage!"

"Do you know _how _to fly this?" Trista asked slowly.

"Oh yeah." Corinne answered.

Maya smiled slightly "And what about _landing _it?"

"Um... don't ask."

"Okay. So what do we do to get it flying?" Idina asked.

"We need fuel." Corinne said "Apparently it crashed after it's fuel ran out. It won't fly without it."

"Well, where did the king keep his fuel?" Trista asked.

Corinne thought a second "In the attic... of the castle."

"We can get it." Maya said quickly.

"Maya, the soldiers are looking for you." Corinne shook her head "You'd never make it through the gate."

"What about the passageways?" Aramina asked "They come out _everywhere._"

"I closed the passageways permanently when I ran with her." Corinne responded "I took one of the cogs and then locked them. We can get by without the gear. But without the key it's no use."

Maya held up her necklace "_This _key and cog?"

"Yep." Corinne nodded "And you still have my necklace."

"We all do." Rose responded, holding up her own "It's why we stuck together."

"Well," Renee said "There's an entrance just a few miles from here. I'll draw up a map so they don't get lost in that maze of networks."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

"Be careful." Corinne warned "I don't even know if the fuel is still in the attic, but if it is bring back as much as you can."

"So... where's the passageway entrance?" Trista asked.

Corinne pointed to a large tree behind her "Right here." she took the key that had been removed from Maya's necklace and inserted it in a hole in the bark of the tree and turned it. Then she pushed on the truck and a large piece of it slid in then out of the way.

"Alright, here's the map as well as instructions on how to open the doorway to the attic." Renee said, sticking a paper in Maya's hands "_Be Careful. _We can't emphasize it enough."

"We will." Rose assured them "Be back soon!"

then the five ran through the tree and disappeared into the passageways.

"Now, Corinne." Renee said "Why aren't you telling her the whole story?"

Corinne just shook her head.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

"Alright, we should just about be there." Idina said, who now had the map "It's strange how our mothers are musketeers but we've never heard of them. I mean I've read every history book in France and they were never mentioned."

"I don't think my mom's telling me everything." Maya added "There's so many things missing from her short explanation but... I don't know what."

"Hey, we'll figure it out." Rose said cheerfully "I mean, the answer to all your life's questions could be right around the corner."

"In the castle?" Trista scoffed "I'm sorry. But I doubt Maya's ever been inside a castle."

Maya just rolled her eyes "And I thought she'd changed."

"Here we are." Idina announced "And how to open it is... twist that candlestick to the right."

"Okay." Nate grabbed the candlestick and twisted it "Now we push?"

"Yep."

The wall was stubborn and just about refused to move.

"You know." Nate groaned "I think you're mother has super strength! She pushed that one open _alone._"

Maya chuckled "Trista, how about some help?"

The brunette sighed "Fine."

That time, the wall gave and slid open into a large, dusty, dimly lit room.

"I think this is the attic." Rose coughed "It's just a hunch."

"Alright, let's split up and look for those fuel canisters." Idina said "Who knows what they look like."

Several minutes passed before Maya called the others to a corner of the room "I tihnk I found them." she wiped some dust off of one of the large metal canisters "I'm surprised Mandrake kept them."

"I don't think he knew they existed." Idina responded "Let's get most of them back to the passageway and we can just roll them in a long line back. Easy-peasy."

It took them a good thirty minutes to get the canisters back to the passageway without making too much noise as to alert anyone below.

"I think that's all we need." Maya said, wiping some dust off on her skirt "Let's go."

"Hey, Maya." Nate called from somewhere in the back of the attic "Come here."

"Nate, we need to go."

"Not until you see this."

She looked at the other three and shrugged then went to where Nate's voice had come from.

"What's that?" Rose asked slowly.

Nate was standing by a large... something, covered in white cloth. The object stood about twenty feet tall.

"Wait til you see." Nate responded. Then he gave the fabric a yank and it billowed towards the ground.

"Oh... my... word." Idina breathed.

"It's... what?" Trista added.

"Whoa." Rose squeaked.

"It can't..." Maya started.

Staring down at them was a large portrait of a couple, happily smiling at each other.

The woman in the picture was _definitely _Corinne. Except she was in a long billowing ball gown and her hair was down to her waist.

The man was tall with brown hair and deep brown eyes. The artist, whoever it was, had really captured the admiration shining in their eyes as they looked at each other.

But what _really _caught Maya's attention was the crowns on their heads.

Idina stepped forward and read the small golden plaque that was in the frame "King Louis. Queen Corinne and... Princess Emilie." she looked at Maya with wide eyes but said nothing.

Maya's gaze shifted down to a small child in Corinne's arms. One of Louis' hands was under the child's head while the other was around his wife's waist.

"That's you." Nate said slowly "Look at the baby's hair."

Maya did as instructed. Sure enough, one small brown streak stuck out among the blond "I don't believe it." she breathed "_I'm _the princess!"

**(Okay, things will probably start moving pretty quickly now. And yes, Corinne has _a lot _of explaining to do. And to answer Turquisea, the 'shock of the moment' was when you found out Louis was dead :( **

**Laterz!)**


	12. Corinne's Story

"I don't get it." Maya said after several seconds later "Why didn't she... I mean... Why would she wouldn't she tell me this?"

"Maybe she was scared." Rose suggested "But it all makes since now. The reason all the guards were chasing you thinking you were your mother. She's the queen! Which means... you're heir to the throne."

"And why she told the captain to tell the king that she was coming back to reclaim what was her's." Idina added, then she let out a low whistle "Boy, we're related to the most bizarre set of mothers."

Maya shook her head "Come on. Let's get this stuff back and get the _whole _story out of my mom."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Corinne was looking over the balloon carefully for any damage "I have no idea how this thing survived. It must have been pretty protected from the weather."

"You know you're going to have to tell Maya the truth sooner or later." Renee said, completely ignoring the blond's statement "We know it hurts to talk about it but she _deserves _to know exactly what she was left at the orphanage."

"I know." Corinne sighed "But I... It's just so hard." she rubbed her forehead "It's been eighteen stinking years. You'd think I'd have come to grasps with reality that Louis is dead and stop crying over it."

"We still cry too." Viveca said softly "And I know, we still have some _glimmer _of hope that our three husbands are alive. But Louis was the only boy you ever loved. Those are always _impossible _to forget."

"Speaking of loves," Aramina said with a grin from where she was lounging in the passageway opening "Who else caught that little spark between Nate and Maya?"

"Who could miss it?" Renee snorted "It was only the size of a firework!"

Corinne chuckled "At least he's a nice boy, and I trust him so..." she was cut off as a loud rumbling sound came from the passageway followed by:

"What happened!?" Trista's voice echoed frantically.

"It's down hill!" Idina answered "Maya! They're rolling too fast!"

Corinne and Renee ran forward, each grabbing one of Aramina's arms and yanked her out of the way just as several canisters of fuel came flying out of the passageway.

"Thank goodness those are closed tight." Viveca mumbled.

Shortly thereafter the five came out, barely able to walk around their laughter.

"I... I still don't know what happened." Rose gasped "One minute we were barely keeping the rolling and the next... Whoosh! They were gone!"

Nate blew out a breath "Just glad no one was _in front _of them."

"I see you found the fuel." Corinne commented, looking at the canisters "And you found plenty."

"And you got it here." Aramina added "You almost flattened me but you got it here." then she shot a smile at Corinne and Renee "Thank you, by the way."

Maya pushed a piece of hair behind her ear "We found something else too."

Corinne watched the girl closely "What?"

"A picture. A picture of you, my father and me." Maya said slowly "And the names to the picture were King, Queen and Princess."

Renee cringed "Oops."

"I thought he'd burned everything having to do with us." Corinne hissed under her breath.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?" Maya asked "You're trying to take back France and I want to help. So why not tell me the truth?"  
"I did tell you the truth." Corinne replied "I did grow up in the country, went to Paris to be a Musketeer and met your father. I just didn't tell you the details."

"Well I want to know them! I've spent my whole life wondering who you were and why I was left at the orphanage. I need to know why you went into hiding for eighteen years and why no one has ever heard of the 'female musketeers' or never mentions them."  
"We're not mentioned because it's forbidden." Corinne said "All the books containing that moment in time were burned. Mandrake didn't want anyone gaining confidence and going against him by reading our story. So... he destroyed everything."

"But what happened?" Maya asked softly "And... how do you know... that he's... dead?"

Corinne sucked in a deep breath then let out an anguished sigh "Alright." she walked over to a tree stump and sat down "No one knew the raid was coming. There was no warnings or anything. At about two a.m, they attacked." she shook her head as if remembering a bad dream "All the musketeers fought as hard as they could, but we couldn't hold them off. After what seemed like an eternity it was obvious there was no winning. I didn't know where Louis was. I didn't know where my friends were, I didn't know if they were even alive. That's when I decided I had to get you somewhere safe."

Maya sat down on the ground in front of her mother, listening intently.

"So I went and got you and I ran. The soldiers were so close I almost thought I wouldn't make it. But I was finally able to hide and they ran past. It took ever ounce of strength I had to slide you under that door and leave." A tear slowly slid down her face "But I knew I had to. It was the only way to keep you safe. Then I ran..."

-Eighteen Years Ago-

Corinne ran down the steps of the orphanage and took off across the grass, forcing herself not to look back, just to go.

"There she is!" A loud shout came from behind her.

She stole a glance back and put on an extra burst of speed. If only she knew what had happened to her friends. But she didn't allow herself to dwell on the thought.

"Halt in the name of King Mandrake!" the captain shouted.

"If you think..." she mumbled, but she didn't stop.

"I command you to stop!" the captain tried again, but once again, she didn't listen.

Just then she heard loud hoof beats coming from behind her and the next moment a large horse pulled in front of her and a soldier dropped down and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" She slammed her heel of her shoe down on his instep then grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. But she was surrounded by more in a matter of seconds, but she continued to fight them the whole way back to the castle.

"Your Majesty." The captain bowed as they entered the throne room "We have finally apprehended the queen."

"And from the looks of it, it wasn't easy." Mandrake said, taking in the several men with black eyes, bloody noses and some were limping. He stood from the throne and walked towards the seething girl "I'd heard you were feisty. Apparently I didn't realize how."

Corinne glared at the man "Where's Louis?"

"Oh don't worry." Mandrake sneered "You will see him soon enough. And then you two will spend eternity... buried side by side."

"Don't bet on it." Corinne snapped "If you have hurt him..."

"A tut tut. You are not queen anymore." he stepped directly in front of her "Now, where did you run off to?"

She looked away from him, staring into the brick wall.

"I think I know." He said slowly "The princess is nowhere to be found in the castle. Where did you take her? I'm sure you'd like to rest in peace with your _whole _family."

Corinne didn't so much as blink as she continued to penetrate the wall with her glare.

"I will give you one more chance." Mandrake said, then he grasped her face in one of his large hands and forced her to look at him "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE BABY!?" he shouted.

Corinne suddenly twisted her head around and bit his hand.

"Ow!" Mandrake yelped as he yanked back.

Corinne glared at him her words coming out threateningly and hard "I would rather die than tell you where she is!"

"Well that can be arranged." Mandrake growled then he shouted at the soldiers "Throw her in the dungeon with everyone else."

"Yes, Sire." The captain nodded, then he motioned to his men and they drug the fighting Corinne away.

Everyone in the dungeon rose to their feet as the doors swung open and the soldiers stepped through. Even the large number of them could barely hold the girl down. But they finally managed to shove her into a cell and slam the door.

"Sleep tight, Your _Highness._" One of the soldiers sneered, rubbing the side of his face where he'd been hit "It'll probably be your last/" and with that all the soldiers left, leaving the guard to watch the prisoners.

Corinne got to her feet and shook her head in frustration "Of all the pig headed... slimy... outrageous..." then she ended with a loud growl.

"Corinne?"

She stopped and looked over in the cell beside hers, a small feeling of relief went through her "Louis." then she ran over to the bars separating them "Are you alright?"

"So far." he responded "Are you?" he reached through the gap and gently touched her face.

"Fine." she answered.

The guard rolled his eyes and walked towards the far end of the dungeon.

Louis waiting til he was a fair distance away before he lowered his voice and asked "What happened to Emilie? Did they get her?"

"No." Corinne shook her head "She's safe."

"Good." he smiled slightly "Boy, we're good at getting into trouble, aren't we?"

She chuckled "Sometimes I think we practice it a little too much." she glanced at the guard who was several yards away with his back to them "We need to get him out of here somehow." then she frowned in thought. A couple minutes later her eyes suddenly lit up then she put on a solemn face and walked over to the door of the cell "Excuse, sir?"

The guard spun around to look at her "What?"

"I would like to speak to King Mandrake and personally resign from my post as Queen." she saw Louis watching her curiously, but she also knew he trusted her "Please."

"If you think I'll let you out of there as hard as it was to get you _in, _you're crazy." the man growled.

Corinne swallowed a smile. Perfect. "Alright them. May I at least have a quill and a piece of paper to _write _him a letter?" she shrugged innocently "There will be no need to open the door, you can just hand the objects through the bars."

The man contemplated this for a long moment "I don't... know..."

She put on her sweetest face and smiled gently "Oh. I understand." then she let out a long sigh.

"Fine." the man said as he turned to walk away "Just _one _paper though."

"Thank you." Corinne waved after him then she watched as he left the dungeon "Who knew Aramina's dramatics would work on him." she mumbled as she ran over to the hinges of the door.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked.

"Getting out, what else?" she pulled a small round object out of her hair that had been completely concealed with the bun. It was really small on one end, forming a point, and grew wider for about three inches til it was connected to a small plastic handle.

"What is that?" One of the musketeers in another cell asked.

Corinne didn't respond, she just weaseled the tip of it under the top end of the bolt on the bottom of the door and a second later the end flew off.

"Corinne..." Treville said under his breath "What did you do to the dungeon while no one was looking?"

Corinne then stuck the end of the tool in the hole and slammed her hand down on the handle. Very slowly the bolt began to slide out "Come on..." finally the large metal bold clattered to the ground "Thank you." then she pushed the bottom of the door and it swung out like the door was on a horizontal axle.

She crawled under the bars then ran over to Louis' cell and started messing with it's hinge, but it was rusted "Four years in a damp cellar... oh come on!" she finally got the top to fly off then started pounding on the bolt.

Just then loud steps echoed through the corridor.

Corinne gasped and continued to press against the rusted metal "Give way, please!"

"Corinne, get out of here." Louis said quickly, listening to the steps coming closer "Just go."

"If you think I'm going to leave you here..." she whammed the small tool down into the bolt "Think again."  
"Corinne there's no time." he reached through the bars and gently grasped the underside of her face, turning it up to look at him "Just get out of here while you can."

A tear suddenly fell from her eye and slid down her cheek "I can't leave you here, Louis."

He sighed as he sunk to his knees, his thumb wiping the tear off his face "You have to. Go find your friends because they're not here which means they're probably looking for you. And as long as you four are together, I'll know that there's still hope for France."

She shook her head "No."

"Corinne..."

"No."

"Cor..."

"Louis..." She whispered as another tear coursed down her face "They'll kill you."

He swallowed the lump that was in his throat "Some kings like to keep other kings prisoner as trophies. Mandrake may be one of them but..." his eyes scanned her face, taking in every detail as if he may never get the chance to do it again until his gaze finally returned to her ice blue eyes "Please just go... Now."

Her hand reached up and grasped his that was on her face "I'll be back."

"I don't doubt it." He sent her the best smile he could manage "I love you, Corinne. And you know I always will."

She nodded "I know."

The steps had gotten louder now. The guard was just around the corner.

"Go now." Louis whispered "Before it's too late."

Corinne nodded slightly "I love you." then she jumped to her feet and took off in the other direction.

The guard stepped through the doorway just then and the ink, quill and paper in his hand clattered to the ground "What...? How did you... STOP!"

Corinne glanced back then shot down the corridor on the other side.

"We have an escaped prisoner!" the guard shouted "We have an escaped prisoner!"

Instantly the castle was filled with the sounds of running steps and shouting men as they attempted to stop the runaway, but she made to the courtyard before any of them stepped out the door.

"Get the horses!" the captain yelled "Stop that woman!"

Corinne shot through the black streets, glad that it was night so that no one could get in her way.

"I wonder where..." she started but was cut off as three figures suddenly ran up beside her.

"We heard there was an escaped convict on the lose and figured it was you." Renee said teasingly "What's the plan?"

"The cliffs." Corinne answered "You know where. We need to get these guys off my trail til later. Then we go back for Louis and the others tomorrow night."

"We're on it." Viveca nodded "How long do we have to get ready at the cliffs?"

"I'll lead them a long way." Corinne said "You'll have about a minute and a half by time you get down there."

"Alright. Let's go." Renee said then the three branched off and disappeared.

Corinne focused back on the trail ahead of her. She knew the plan and it had worked more than once.

"Stop in the name of King Mandrake!" the captain shouted from behind her "Or there will be consequences!"

Corinne just kept running, several minutes later the cliffs came into view and a slight smile crossed her face.

"I command you to stop this instant!" the man's voice came again.

But she pressed ahead. A moment later a small tree growing beside the ledge caught her attention. When she was a few yards away from it, she looked back at the soldiers to see the captain aiming a bow and arrow at her.

"_Well this will go better than planned." _she thought. A second later she reached the small tree and heard the whooshing of the arrow so close behind her. With a sudden jolt, her foot caught on the root and she went plummeting over to edge. An ear piercing scream split the night followed a moment later by a loud thumb to the hard ground several hundred feet below... and all was quiet.

The captain walked over to the ledge but could see nothing in the darkness "Well, she's gone. Let's return to the castle. There's no way she survived that fall." then he led the soldiers away.

A few yards down the cliff, on a small ledge that led back into a small hole, the four girls held their breath as they listened to the horses and steps disappear.

"That really _does _work every time." Viveca whispered.

Corinne chuckled "Without fail." then she sent a thumbs up at Aramina "Thanks for the scream."

Aramina shrugged "No problem."

"What I don't get," Renee said, dusting some dirt off her hands "Why do they _always _think that a bolder hitting the ground is a body?"

"They're men." Corinne responded "Let's go. We've got to work up a plan because tomorrow we're getting Louis and the others out."

"Hey, were the guys in there?" Viveca asked "As in _our _guys?"

"Yep." Corinne nodded, grabbing onto a root from the small tree up on the ledge above them "All of your husbands are." then she climbed up.

After they were all back on solid ground Corinne turned to face her friends "What happened to you anyways? During the fight I... couldn't find you. I was afraid... you know."

Renee looked down at her boots shamefaced "I... abandoned the fight. It was clear we were losing to I left... to take Idina to Constance." she shrugged "I just wanted to protect my baby."

Aramina sighed with relief "I did the same thing. Except I took Rose to my sister, Arabella."

"And I took Trista to my mother." Viveca added "We're sorry, Corinne. We know we shouldn't have left but..."

"Hey." Corinne interrupted "Don't worry about it. I did the same thing." when her friends looked at her shocked she laughed "I know. I walked away from a fight, but like Renee said, it was clear we were going to lose. And the thought of Emilie falling into the hands of the enemy..." she shuddered "So I left too."

"There's no way you got to Gascony and back in one night." Aramina said slowly "Where did you take her?"

"I'd rather not say." Corinne answered "Just in case something goes wrong then no one can try to force it out of you. Just know she's safe. At least for now."

-Present-

"So that's how we all ended up with other people." Rose nodded slightly "I have to say I'm glad that my mother loved me enough to abandon a fight to keep me safe."

Aramina grinned "I was afraid you'd be mad at me."

"How can I?" Rose giggled "You're my mother."

"I suppose I have to agree." Trista reluctantly said "I mean, there's no telling what would have happened to us."

"But that's not everything." Maya spoke up "What happened to the plan to raid the dungeon and release everyone?"

Corinne stood up from the tree stump "I think that's enough for now." then she turned and walked away.

Maya looked at the others questioningly "What happened?"

"We never got to break back into the castle." Viveca said "Because before the next evening rolled around... we were too late. There was a lot of commotion going on up at the castle. Guards were everywhere and a prison cart was escorted into the courtyard."

"We heard a gunshot." Aramina added quietly "And just a few minutes later it was announced to the town... that... that..."

"That the old king was dead." Renee said "That the _whole _royal family was dead and Mandrake was now the king."

"Corinne collapsed." Viveca shook her head sadly "Then she ran. She disappeared for three days. We couldn't find her anywhere. For the first time we thought she was broken."

"Her heart was." Aramina added "But her spirit... never."

"When she showed back up we took one look at her face and knew that she wasn't finished." Renee chuckled slightly "So... here we are."

"Where did she go?" Maya asked.

"We're not sure." Viveca answered "She loved your father, Maya. She never let him go, in these eighteen years, and I doubt she ever will."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Corinne backed up against a large tree and slowly slid to the ground and buried her face in her hands "Oh Louis." she cried "Why did I ever leave you?"

**(Super long chapter, sorry about that. But I just couldn't end it anywhere else. Well, action begins in the next chapter! Woohoo! So there's maybe... three chapters left? Possibly four... or even two. We'll see. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows folkz! Laterz!)**


	13. Just as Stubborn as You

Corinne glanced over at Maya from the corner of her eye as the younger girl sat down on the ground beside her.

"They told me the rest of the story." Maya said quietly, staring off into the distance.

"I thought they might." Corinne sighed "You know, it's amazing how quickly things can change." she looked over at her daughter with a sad smile "Inside of twenty-four hours I lost and had to give up everything I ever cared about. We all did. You know, five minutes before that raid I was standing in the nursery holding you, your father standing behind me, and I thought how... perfect, my life was. And before I could even blink... it changed."

Maya nodded slightly as she turned to face her mother "Where did you go when you disappeared for three days?"

"I went home." Corinne answered with a small forced laugh "I ran back to Gascony. I wanted to see my mom. To tell her what had happened and... everything." she shook her head "But I never got the chance. When I arrived some soldiers were leaving. They never left her house unguarded just in case I or someone else with you showed up."

"What made you decide to fight? I mean... how did you not break?" Maya watched as a Corinne looked up towards the sky.

"I was angry. I was hurt. I was scared." she watched as a small cloud floated by "I guess it was just the simple fact that, what you fight for you love. And I'd spent my whole life preparing to fight for France, and that's what I intended to do... forever. And I intend to remove Mandrake from the throne. He's... Terrible."

"To say the least." Maya mumbled. She dwindled her thumbs for several minutes before she ventured to ask "Are you sure dad was killed that day? I mean, what if the shot was a fake or... something."

Corinne shook her head "No, it wasn't." she swiped a stray piece of hair from her face "I... was up in a tree when all that was going on. I could see over the wall." her voice wavered slightly "I saw them pull him out of the carriage and lead him over to where another man was standing... with a gun." the pictures of that day flashed before her eyes like a nightmare "Mandrake was there, standing off to the side watching. They raised the gun and... I watched him fall to the ground. I watched for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't move. He didn't open his eyes. The soldiers checked him and he... " she couldn't stop the tear that slipped from beneath her eyelid and rolled down her cheek "Then they announced he was dead. Honestly, a knife couldn't have hurt worse than that."

"Sorry I keep bringing it up." Maya sighed "I guess... I just always dreamed of having a family. A _complete _family." she smiled slightly "But just having a mother is amazing enough."

Corinne smiled and slipped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and laid her chin on top of her head "Soon you'll be in your _real _home because we're taking Paris back... tonight."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

The sun was starting to set when Corinne and Maya rejoined the others.

Aramina was holding Rose's charm necklace as she and the other two told the stories connected with the charms.

"Corinne has a hot air balloon on her necklace for that." Aramina was saying "Because she rescued the king from the crazy thing and that was just a few days before we saved his life, completing our first mission."

"Even I have to admit, these stories are awesome." Nate chuckled.

"What about the inscriptions on the lockets?" Trista asked "What do they mean?"

Viveca shrugged "They were our life mottos. The back of your's says, Don't Mess With The Dress."

"She threw that at _everybody._" Corinne said as she sat down against a tree "Me, criminals... me."

Idina looked at the back of her locket "'You Can't Handle The Truth'? Dare I ask?"

Renee shook her head "It means what it means."

"Mainly because whenever we were undercover _someone _would get suspicious." Aramina explained "And whenever they demanded to know the truth Renee would just say 'You can't handle the truth' and we'd walk away." she chuckled "We got many a strange look from that." she held up her locket "I don't think there's any need to explain mine. Love Conquers All."

"What about mine?" Maya turned her Locket around to look at the back "'We'll Always Have Paris'."

"Your father said that to me when he proposed." Corinne answered "And _someone _was eavesdropping."

"Hey, I can't help it! You two made the _cutest _scenes!" Aramina laughed "It was _impossible _not to eavesdrop every other day or less."

"The dates are the days you all were born." Renee took over "Idina, you are the oldest. Maya was born three months later, followed by Trista six weeks later then Rose was born a month after that." she smirked as she looked over at Nate "You were born a year before all of them."

Nate rolled his eyes "I figured."

"What about the compass?" Rose asked "Because mine doesn't point north all the time."

"Mine ether." Maya said "It always points east."

"Well, they're special." Aramina smiled "Open them now." when all the younger ones had done as instructed: "Notice anything?"

"Mine is pointing at Idina." Rose said.

"Mine is pointing at... Trista." Idina frowned "What...?"

"Mine is pointing to Maya." Trista added "I don't get it."

Maya shrugged "Mine is pointing somewhere off into the woods."

"The compasses would always lead us to each other." Corinne said "Except mine, It always pointed at the castle."

"That is incredible cool." Idina nodded.

"So it always points home." Maya breathed "Nice."

"Wow." Rose grinned "You four must have been _really _close_._"

"Well," Aramian said casually "We _are_ B-F-F-E-W-E-N-M-T-O-T-D-W-A-S-T-C-W-B-F-F-E's."

"Whaaaaat?" Trista asked.

Viveca laughed "Best Friends For Ever Without Exception..."

Renee smiled "No Matter the Trouble Or The Danger..."

"We'll Always Stick Together..." Aramina added then Corinne finished

"'Cause We're Best Friends For Ever."

"Wow." Rose whistled "That is a _long _title."

"Aramina made it up." Renee said quickly "Us three had _nothing _to do with it. And she _insisted _that Forever be two words instead of one."

There was a small round of laughs then Corinne got to her feet.

"Well," she said "Let's get this thing of Louis' flying. We're hitting the castle tonight."

Viveca smiled "It's already sitting upright over there waiting for you."

"Mind readers." Corinne jogged over to the balloon and quickly poured the fuel into it and a few minutes later she had a burning fire and the balloon began to fill with heat and rise into the air. Ropes were secured to trees, keeping it from going anywhere.

"The more I see that thing the more I'm concerned about getting in it." Trista whispered.

"Alright." Corinne turned to face her friends "Ready?"

"Ready." the three echoed.

Maya stepped forward "Let's go."

"No, you're staying here." Corinne said with a shake of her head.

"What!?" Maya exclaimed in disbelief "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No. We snuck into the castle to get the stuff to make that thing fly. _I'm _coming!"

"Maya, you are _not _going anywhere near the castle during this fight!"

"Try and stop me!"

"That would be easy."

"Not as easy as you think."

The others were looking back and forth between the two as they argued.

"Maya, you are staying right here." Corinne growled

"I'll _walk _to the castle if I have to!"

"Look, I don't want you getting hurt!"

"And you think I want to stand back and watch the mother I never knew for eighteen years walk into battle alone? Think again!"

Corinne shook her head "I'm not alone."

"Nope, because I'm going too." Maya crossed her arms stubbornly.

"No... you're... not."

Maya's eyes flashed with annoyance and she slammed her foot down on the ground "I'm going and nothing you can say will change that!" Corinne opened her mouth to respond but was cut off "No. Look, I'm your daughter and I am just as stubborn as you are. Plus I'm the princess and it's my _duty _to fight for it and that's what I'm going to do."

Corinne stared at the girl for a long moment before she chuckled slightly "Alright, fine." she turned to walk away then looked back at Maya and rolled her eyes slightly "You certainly are my daughter."

"What's the plan?" Renee asked, slightly shaking her head "I think Helene raised her too well."

Viveca laughed "I agree. So what _is _the plan?"

"Rose and Idina will go into Paris and get the towns people together." Corinne said "Anyone thirty and up with remember what it was like _before _Mandrake and hopefully will rally together." she sent a smile at her friend "If Idina's anything like you, Renee, she'll be very convincing. Rose is going alone to work on their emotions."

"Ay-yi captain." Rose saluted "We'll go ahead and head on out so we beat you there."

Viveca pointed back into the trees "Our horses are back there. Take the black stallion and the chestnut mare."

"Okay." then Rose and Idina ran off.

"Viveca, Aramina, Renee and Trista, take the balloon." Corinne continued "Hopefully everyone will be so busy watching it ascend into the courtyard that they won't be guarding the castle halls too much. Renee, Maya, Nate and I will go in through the passageways."

"Sounds good." Aramina nodded "We get to have all the fun."

"That's why there's going to be more of you in the courtyard than the castle." Corinne smiled "Hopefully we'll have very _few _run ins in the castle."

"I think I remember how to fly this thing." Renee mumbled "I guess we'll find out."

"Why aren't _you _just flying it?" Trista asked Corinne "You know it better."

"Because I'm going after Mandrake." Corinne responded "It's bout time we had a _long _talk."

Aramina nodded "Are we ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Viveca said "We'll see you when France is back in the hands of the _true _queen."

Corinne smiled slightly "Let's hope. Come on, Maya. Nate." with that, the three headed for the passage way and the others climbed into the balloon and cut it lose.

"Here we go." Aramina said quietly as the balloon rose into the air "Never back down."

"Never Surrender." Renee and Viveca added in unison.

Corinne watched as the machine rose above the trees "Never lose Hope." then she closed the passageway entrance and led the way to the castle.

**(Sorry for the LONG delay in updating. Everyone in the story went on strike, then my brain went dead and to top that all off my mom is planning on moving over 1000 miles inside of the next ten weeks! D= So... anyhoo. Yeah, busy weeks lie ahead for me.**

**Thanks for all the favs, follows and reveiws!**

**Laterz!)**


	14. Raiding the Castle

"Coming back to reclaim what is hers?" Madrake growled as he paced back and forth in front of his throne "She must have an army."

"But where would she get an army, Sire?" the captain asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Mandrake shouted "Everyone always said that it was incredible what those four girls could pull off. And now there's eight of them! I..."

"Captain!" A voice outside suddenly shouted "Your Majesty! Come... what is that!?"

The captain and king ran over to the window and looked out.

"What on earth!?" the both exclaimed as they spotted the large object slowly descending towards the ground from above.

The soldiers were scattering in every direction, non sure what to do about the UFO.

"Almst there." Trista said, watching the ground come closer "As fun as this is, I will _not _be doing it again anytime soon."

"Trust me." Renee said from where she was _trying _to steer "Corinne was the only one of us who actually _loved _it."

"She insisted we might need to know how to fly it someday." Viveca added "Unfortunately she was right. Like usual."

"Prepare to duck and roll!" Renee warned "We're about to... whoa!" the balloon hit the ground and skid for several feet, then the basket tipped, throwing it's occupants to the ground.

"Yeah, I will be avoiding this from now on." Trista groaned.

"What _is _that?" One soldier shouted, watching as several of his comrades attempted to get from beneath the fabric of the balloon.

"A floating bomb." Renee said casually "It's set to self destruct."

With that, several of the men took off running.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Corinne pushed open the passageway that led out onto the terrace "Sounds like the girls have succeeded in a landing." she walked out onto the bridge and looked down to where the others were fighting with the soldiers "Good. That should distract them for awhile. Come on. Mandrake is probably still in the throne room."

"Sh!" Maya suddenly said, coming to a halt at a corner "Listen."

"Apparently she thinks she can win." One guard said "They're putting up quite the fight."

"There;'s no way they'll make it." another responded "With all the musketeers locked in the dungeon and no extra help, they won't last long." then he walked away.

Corinne peeked around the corner "We need to get him out of the way."

"I'll do it." Nate volunteered, then he stepped out into the hall "Yoohoo!"

"Wha..." the guard stuttered "How did you... Get over here!"

Nate spun around and took off down another hallway, the guard following close behind.

"The musketeers are still in the dungeon." Corinne said thoughtfully "If we free them..." she looked back at her daughter "Maya, we _need _to release the musketeers. It's honestly our only hope. Go to the dungeon and use this" she placed the small metal tool in Maya's hands "The top of the bottom bolt pops off then you can force the bolt out. The door just swings up."

"You're trying to get rid of me again, aren't you?" Maya asked with a raised eyebrow "Or do you just want to face Mandrake alone?"

Corinne smiled slightly "Just go release all the prisoners. Just remember, it _has _been eighteen years, those bolts are probably going to be rusted."

"Alright." Maya nodded slowly "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

Corinne chuckled "Don't worry about me. I'm actually in my own element here. Now go." and with that she disappeared around the corner.

Maya huffed "And where is the dungeon? I guess I just keep going down."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

"Try to get to the castle." Renee told the others "There's more places to run to and get the advantage. Trista, stick with your mother."

"There really is _not _a problem there." Trista responded as she yanks a sword from one man's hand "Do you think they're in?"

"Oh yeah." Viveca responded, pulling one man's feet out from under him "In fact, Corinne's probably found a way to get rid of Maya and Nate and is about to bust into the throne room where Mandrake is."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Corinne pushed open the doors to the throne and instantly spotted Mandrake looking out the window "I'm surprised. I thought you'd have guards."

Mandrake spun around, his eyebrows lowering "You."

"Mm-hm." she took a step into the room "Surprised to see me?"

"You were supposed to be dead." He growled.

"I was supposed to be a lot of things, but I don't take suggestions too easily." she retorted as she continued to walk towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Mandrake demanded as he started backing away "This is no longer your home."

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't come back?" Her eyes flashed angrily "You took my home, you stole my kingdom, killed my husband, made me give up my daughter and alienate myself from my mother and you honestly thought I wouldn't be back!?"

"After eighteen years, the suspicions were starting to dwindle." the man said as he continued to back away "I guess I made a mistake."

"You made a mistake the day you attacked Paris." she pointed her sword at him "I don't intend to kill you, but I _do _intend to get my kingdom back."

Mandrake's eyes widened then without another word he turned and took off running.

"Coward." Corinne mumbled under her breath right before she ran after him.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Maya carefully walked down a long flight of stone steps, noting how it seemed to get colder and darker with every step. She was about to round a corner when loud footsteps started coming towards her.

"Everyone's needed on in the courtyard! We're under attack!"

She pressed herself up against a wall as several men ran past _"Whoa. Three musketeers and one daughter can cause a sure 'nough ruckus."_ she stole a peek around the corner and saw that the dungeon was completely empty "Convenient." she quickly ran into the area, heading for the very back of the dungeon.

Several of the men in the cells jumped to their feet.

"It's Corinne." she heard some whisper while others were "Your Majesty." and "I don't believe it!" When she reached the last cell she quickly pried the top off the bottom bolt, then knocked it to the floor and lifted the door "Go help the others. I think you know where they are."

The musketeers in the cell nodded "We're pretty weak, but we'll do out best... For France!"

She worked for several minutes releasing the prisoners, the twenty years of rust on the bolts making it difficult.

She was working on one door when someone in an adjoining cell stepped up to the bars.

"Corinne?"

She froze _"I know that voice." _she thought.

"No." The man suddenly said "You're not Corinne... Emilie?"

Maya slowly looked up at man. There was something vaguely familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it "You... know me?" she asked as she straightened up.

He nodded slightly "I... can't believe this." He shook his head in disbelief "I... I thought I's never see you again."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she took a step closer to him "Who... are you?"

A slight smile crossed the man's face "I'm your father."


	15. Only One Can Make Him Surrender

Maya's eyes widened "What!? But you can't be! My father's dead."

"No." Louis shook his head "Been wishing I was but was never that lucky."

Maya ran over to the bars separating them and quickly released the bottom bolt and pushed up the door.

Louis slid out then stood to face his daughter. His hand gently touched the side of her face "If only your mother could be here to see this." then his hand moved to where that brown streak started "She's be so proud of you."

Maya laughed softly "I know, but she's busy upstairs right now."

Louis halted "Wait... she's _here?_"

"How do you think _I _got in?" the smile on the girl's face widened "She's going after Mandrake while her friends and _their _daughters are doing everything else."

from a cell across the hall, three men jumped to their feet and literally attacked the bars.

"Viveca's alive?"

"Renee's alive?"

"Aramina's alive?" they all asked in unison.

Maya nodded "So are Trista, Idina and Rose. And even Nathaniel."

Another man a few cells down's head snapped up, but he didn't stand "That's impossible."

Maya looked at him strangely "But it is. Who are you?"

"I was once the captain of the musketeers." he responded "Now... I'm just here."

"Whoa... you're _old._" Maya mumbled under her breath.

Louis grabbed her shoulders to get her attention "Where's your mother?"

"You can't go to her." Maya responded "I came down here to release everyone to go help the others." she glanced at Treville "Well... everyone who can."

"I can manage." Treville said stubbornly, standing to his feet but sitting back down a moment later.

"No you can't." all the other musketeers chorused.

"Well come on!" Jonathan said "Get me out of here. If I have to go help Aramina fight, so be it."

Maya nodded and quickly got back to work opening the cells "Head for the courtyard!"

"And where are you going?" Louis asked, although he already knew the answer.

"To help Mom." Maya turned and ran for the exit "And no, Dad you can't come!" then she skid to a halt "Wait. Dad, you know where the office is! Try to find the coronation papers for Mandrake. I think you know the rest." then she was gone.

Hugh patted Louis shoulder "Well, she's certainly Corinne's daughter."

Victor chuckled as he twisted around "I'm not a musketeer, but I'm going to go fight. Who's with me?"

There was a loud cheers and all the prisoners filed from the dungeons.

Louis grinned "Have fun." then he ran up the stairs into the castle.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Corinne shot through the halls of the castle, Mandrake just a few yards ahead.

He looked over his shoulder, a slight panicked look on his face then he put on a burst of speed and ran up a large staircase.

"Really?" Corinne mumbled under her breath "If you want to know if someone's a bad guy, chase him and see if he heads for the roof."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Maya skid to a halt in the throne room "Where are they?" she closed her eyes for a second "He probably ran when she pointed her sword at him..." she opened her eyes back then ran towards the door on the other side of the room.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Aramina ran up the stairs towards the castle "It's clear!" she called, looking over her back "Let's go!"

"We're too outnumbered!" Viveca called from close behind "We'll never..."

She was cut off as a loud shout came from the castle gates.

"Hey!" Idina shouted from the back of her horse "Need some backup?"

The soldiers all spun around, their eyes widening as the town people filed in through the gates carrying anything from shovels to rolling pins.

Rose smiled and gave Idina a high five "Who's the best convincers in the kingdom? We are!"

Idina slid out of her horse's saddle "New, let's have some fun."

"Well, we're not outnumbered anymore." Aramina shrugged then she turned to continue running up the stairs "Viveca, Renee! Let's go find Corinne!"

"No problem." the other two echoed.

Idina and Rose stepped up to Trista as their mothers disappeared into the castle.

"What you say we go find Maya?" Trista suggested "We all know the trouble she gets into."

Right at the moment the prisoners came filing into the yard to join the fight, making the noise get about a hundred times louder.

"Yeah! I think it's covered out here!" Rose answered "Let's go!"

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Maya ran out on the terrace and stopped "Where are they?" she said to herself. Then in a tower window not too far above her she saw to figures shoot past "Where are they going? The roof?" then she took off running again.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Mandrake jumped out onto the roof, unsheathed a sword then turned to face Corinne as she stepped out "It's a dangerous game up here." he growled.

"I know." she responded coolly "I've fought up here _many _times... and I generally win."

"You know." Mandrake said "I never believed you were actually dead. I refused to believe it until I had your body." he pointed his sword up at her "Turns out I didn't make a mistake."

Corinne raised an eyebrow "You were starting to believe it though."

"I was. Eighteen years is an awful long time to harbor a grudge. Don't you think?"

Corinne stepped closer to him "You know getting me angry is a mistake, right?"

"Well, I must admit. I thought you would break when I killed your beloved husband." Mandrake said, continuing to back up slowly "That's the really the only reason I did. Most people crumble when you take everything they love. But not you. For some reason it only made you stronger. Why?"

"What are you getting at?" Corinne snapped "If you're just stalling it's not working."

"Oh I think it has." A sneer crossed the man's face "It's been eighteen years, Corinne. I don't think you know everything about the castle anymore." without waiting another second he grabbed a nearby flag pole and bent it back. All of the sudden the roof beneath Corinne's feet began to crumble and in the next instant she was pitching towards the hard ground.

"No!" Maya screamed as she ran out onto the roof "Mama!"

Mandrake laughed "How precious! Too late to save the mother who gave up everything to save you."

Maya gritted her teeth "How... _dare... _you..."

"I'm a king." Mandrake growled "It's just what I do." then his gaze darkened "And now all I have to do is kill you. The last heir to the throne."

"I know my father's alive." Maya countered "And he's not in the dungeon anymore. No one is. They've all been released."

"You little brat!" Mandrake shouted, jumping across the crumbled roof to where Maya stood "You and your mother both! Nothing but trouble!" Maya slowly backed away from the man "If I can get rid of her... I can get rid of you!" he raised his sword above his head.

"Hey!" he froze at the voice behind him "Don't be so sure."

He spun around, his eyes widening as Corinne pulled herself back up onto the roof and stood to her feet "H-How many times do I have to kill the same musketeer!?"

"Ask any criminal," Viveca said from behind Maya "She doesn't take orders from anyone."

"It's been eighteen years, Mandrake." Corinne said with a smirk as she stepped around him to go stand with her friends "I don't think you know everything about the castle yet."

"GUARDS!" Mandrake shouted and instantly several armed men appeared on the roof.

"Well... I guess they all _weren't _occupied." Aramina said, pulling out her fans.

"Take care of those." Mandrake ordered, pointing to the three and their daughters "I'll deal with the Queen and her daughter."

"Maya, viens avec moi." Corinne said quickly.

"Right behind you." Maya nodded.

Corinne jumped back through the window into the castle and took off at top speed down the long staircase.

"You can't escape!" Mandrakes enraged voice shouted behind them.

"Seriously," Maya asked as they ran "How did you not hit the ground?"

"I've fought on that roof many times. And have fallen off just about as much." Corinne answered as they reached the bottom of the stairs "I worked up some things to prevent ground contact." she sent a quick smile at her daughter "Just like I tweaked with the dungeon cells. Now hurry, this way."

"What's the plan?" Maya asked.

"Make him surrender." Corinne said "And there's only _one _who can make him do that."

Maya frowned "Who?"

"Paris."

**(Oi, lame chapter. I think there's only one chapter left to this story... thanks for the f-f's and R's everybodiez! Laterz!)**


	16. A Kingdom of Reunions

"Paris?" Maya repeated confused "How can Paris make him surrender?"

"The power of a king in through his people." Corinne answered with a slight smile, then she put on a burst of speed, ran around a corner and burst out the front doors of the castle to where all of Paris was gathered.

"Look!" Someone shouted "It's true! She's back!"

A loud cheer when up from the courtyard as the people gathered around the steps.

"We took care of the guards." Aramina whispered in a mysterious voice behind Corinne.

The blond laughed slightly "Just waiting for Mandrake."

"And what is Maya doing?" Trista asked.

Corinne frowned then turned around to look behind her "Where did she go? She was right here."

"Your Majesty!" Mandrake voice suddenly came from a balcony far above their heads "Did you lose something?"

Everyone's heads snapped up, and Corinne ran down the steps so she could see.

Mandrake had one hand over Maya's mouth, and one holding her arms behind her back while he had her pushed halfway over the balcony railing.

Corinne shook her head slightly and went to run for the door, but the man above her shouted:

"Don't take another step, _Your Majesty, o_r your daughter plunges to the ground!" then he chuckled darkly "Oh my. What a strange thing that would be. Imagine me taking your daughter away from you twice." he shook his head and grinned "Except I don't think you'd be finding her this time."

Maya tried to pull away from the man but he was surprisingly strong.

"Oh don't worry." he whispered to her "All your mother has to do is meet my demands... and then in a few moment it'll be over. The fall I far but it'll go quickly."

Maya glared up at him as she once again tried to pull free.

"A tut tut, Miss Princess. You're not going anywhere."

"Don't count on it!" Nate shouted then he jumped and tackled the king from the back, forcing him to loosen his grip on Maya, who instantly yanked one arm free and slammed her elbow into Mandrake's side.

"Why you little..." The man suddenly yanked out a dagger and lunged for Nate, but Maya grabbed his arm and spun him around and laid a firm fist into his jaw.

"Are we gonna go help?" Renee asked slowly.

Corinne shook her head with a slight smile "Nah. I think they've got it covered."

Mandrake turned and made a lunge for Maya but Nate ran between them and knocked his fist away and laid let _another _punch into the man's face.

Mandrake froze dazed at the seconds hit.

"Shall we?" Nate asked Maya.

"We shall." she nodded. Then they both grabbed the balcony railing leaned back and kicked both their feet into Mandrake's stomach.

The man stumbled backwards and hit the wall then slowly sank to the ground.

Maya ran over to him, grabbed his sword and pointed the blade down at him "I think it's time to surrender."

Mandrake went to try and stand up but Maya shook her head "A tut-tut, _Your Majesty. _That would not be wise."

Just then Louis stepped out onto the balcony with a paper and quill "Took me the whole battle but I found it." he held both items down to Mandrake "Give me my kingdom back."

Down on the ground Corinne's eyebrows furrowed "Louis?"

"Never!" Mandrake shouted.

Maya pushed the blade closer to him "Remember who holds the weapon, Sir." she smiled slightly "It's important to know when you've been beaten."

Mandrake looked at her warily then slowly took the quill from Louis and signed the paper.

Louis nodded as he looked at it "Thank you." then a couple of Musketeers showed up "Take him to the dungeon... the _other _dungeon that my wife _didn't _know about."

"Yes, Your Majesty." the men bowed, grabbed up the old king and drug him away.

Louis smiled and turned to Maya "Well done, Princess."

"Thank you... Papa." she gave him a quick hug then grinned "I think someone else wants to see you." then she nodded down to the ground where Corinne was still standing dumbstruck.

With a slight chuckle Louis turned and quickly disappeared inside the castle.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Corinne held her breath as she watched him disappear from sight. It couldn't be... could it? But he was dead... wasn't he?

A few moments later he stepped out the large front doors of the castle and stopped. His gaze instantly found hers and a slow smile crept across his face then he walked down to her.

She continued to stare at him like he was a ghost as he stepped directly in front of her.

His hand reached out and gently touched the side of her face "Corinne."

Corinne shook her head as a tear slid down her cheek "Louis!" then in an instant her arms were around his neck "I can't believe it! You're alive!"

He laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around her, not ever wanting to let her go again.

The tears continued to stream down her face unchecked as the whole courtyard erupted into a loud applause. She didn't care. She had him again and at the moment that was all that mattered.

Several minutes passed before Louis took her shoulders and gently pushed her back. His hands found the sides of her face and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. No words seemed right for this moment. Only three even came to mind "I love you."

She blinked back a tear and smiled "You don't know how much."

He wiped one last tear from her cheek then leaned down and kissed her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and eighteen years of grief and hurt all washed away.

Aramina sighed happily as she watched them "Soooooo sweet." she felt a tap on her shoulder and frowned "Can't you see I'm trying to watch a moment?"

"Aramina?" Jonathan said gently "It's me."

The red head's eyes widened and she spun around "Jonathan! Oh oh oh1 You're alive!" she jumped in place a few times, not quite sure what to do "Oooh, you've grown a beard.. but you're alive!" then she jumped on him, instantly smothering him in kisses.

Renee groaned "Good thing she ran out of lipstick a _long _time ago."

Viveca chuckled "Just be happy for her."

Just then Victor came pushing through the crowd "Viveca! Viveca!"

Viveca's eyes widened "Victor!" then she ran towards him. When they were a few feet away from each other they both slid to a stop "Oh Honey, you stink!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't I know it." Victor groaned then he and Viveca leaned forward for a quick kiss.

Renee shook her head "Ei-ya."

"Hey, sweetheart." Hugh said softly as he stepped up to her "It's been a long time."

Renee smiled "Way to long." then she was enveloped in a tight hug.

Rose squealed quietly "Perfect moment! And it's for reals!"

"I admit it." Idina nodded "It _is _perfect."

Maya smiled from where she stood on the balcony overlooking the whole scene below.

Nate stepped up next to her and cleared his throat "Um... Maya?"

"Hm?" she turned to looked up at him.

"Do you remember that conversation we had... I think it was yesterday. Before Rose found the balloon?"

A wide smile crossed her face and she nodded "I do."

He grinned, stepped over to her, bent down and kissed her.

"Okay you two." Trista said, causing them to jump apart "I know when in Rome do as the Romans do but we're in Paris. So come down."

Maya and Nate's faced both flushed crimson and they skittered past the girl and down to where everyone else was standing.

"You did good." Corinne said to Maya "And as much as I would have loved to have had that fight with Mandrake, I enjoyed watching you finish it."

Just then the two Musketeers came by dragging Mandrake with them.

"What took you so long?" Louis asked with a frown.

"Sorry, Your Highness." One said embarrassed "We got lost."

Mandrake shook his head and looked at Corinne "Alright. There's one thing I _have _to know. Eighteen years ago, how did you escape?"

Corinne laughed "You locked me up in my own dungeon. How did you expect me _not _to?" then she nodded at the musketeers "Take him away, please."

"Yes, Ma'am." the men nodded, drug Mandrake off to a prison cart then drove away.

Maya looked back at her parents and laughed slightly then found herself completely enveloped in a hug by both of them. She sighed as she snuggled into the embrace _"So this is what it feels like to have a family."_

Around the courtyard, families were being reunited and before long it was just a big, happy reunion.

Louis wrapped his arm around Corinne again and grinned "I know you hate these things, but I'd say a royal ball is in order."

Corinne groaned, even though she was smiling "I _suppose _you're right."

"I knew you'd come through." Treville said, stepping up to them leaning heavily on a cane with Nate close behind "Corinne, you and your friends have never let us down before. And I don't believe you ever will."

Corinne stared at the man "Captain? You're still alive?!"

Treville rolled his eyes "I am _only _in my eighties! Why do people keep assuming I'm over one hundred!?"

"You just look it. That's all." Renee grinned "Good to see you, Captain."

Treville nodded then turned to talk to his grandson.

Louis pulled Corinne closer then wrapped his free arm around Maya "What do you say? A celebration for returning home?"

"Not tonight." Corinne and Maya said in unison. Then they laughed.

Corinne laid her head on Louis' shoulder "Tonight, we're just going to _enjoy _being home."

**(SOOOO sorry for the _SUPER LONG_ delay in updates. My brain was dead... lit-er-al-ly. But here it is! Next chapter will be the last! Then it's on to the next story! Woohoo!**

**Laterz Everybodiez! **

**Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews too!)**


	17. Finally Home

Corinne pulled her horse to a stop on top of a large hill and looked down at the small wooden home and large barn that was sitting down below.

A large field held several cows and a couple of horses. Several windmills dotted the area as far as the eye could see.

"_This _is where you grew up?" Maya asked astonished.

Corinne chuckled and nodded "It is." then she grinned "It's just a little different from where I live now, huh?"

"A little?" Maya shook her head "It's like complete opposite!"

"Surprisingly the transition from country girl to musketeer to queen wasn't too hard." Louis added "She took it like she takes everything. With _lots _of spirit."

Corinne sucked in a deep breath "Okay. After eighteen years... here we go."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Marie hummed quietly to herself as she poured the bucket of feed into one of the stall troughs "We're still making, aren't we?" she patted the horse's head "It hasn't been easy, but we're making it."

"We always do."

Marie froze at the voice behind her "It can't be..."

Corinne smiled as she stepped into the barn "Mama."

Marie spun around, the bucket dropping from her hands "Corinne?" when she spotted her daughter she gasped "Corinne!" then she ran over and hugged her tightly "Oh, my baby. Where have you been?"

"Hiding, I'm afraid." Corinne answered "And plotting. But... I am now Queen of France again."

Marie looked up at her daughter and smiled "Wonderful!" then she shook her head in amusement "I should have known you couldn't die that easy. What about Louis?"

Corinne turned to face the entrance of the barn "He's alive and well. And so is Emilie."

"What!?" Marie quickly walked out of the barn to where Louis and Maya were standing "I can hardly believe it! Oh my, Corinne she looks just like you."

"That actually got me into trouble." Maya smiled "So _you're _my grandmother."

Marie wiped a tear off her cheek "I don't hardly know what to do. It's all so... it seems too good to be true."

Corinne hooked her arm through her mother's and pulled her towards the small cabin "Tell you what, I'll make you some tea and tell you everything. From the very beginning."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Two weeks later, a large ball was thrown to celebrate the return of France's Rulers.

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Maya smoothed out the long skirt of her red ballgown, accidentally causing her tiara to fall over her forehead. She groaned and pushed the piece of jewelry back up to the top of her head.

Corinne chuckled as she stepped into the room "Don't worry. I've had those things hit the floor more times than I can count." then she rolled her eyes "Then when I try to take them off they get tangled in my hair and won't come out."

Maya smiled and pushed a wayward curl from her face "I'm afraid this outfit isn't exactly my style."

"It was never mine either." Corinne commented walking over to join her daughter "But I do it for Louis... sometimes." she grinned "I showed up at more than one ball in my musketeer dress but he still danced with _only _me."

"Before or after you were married?"

"Both." Corinne shook her head "He claims to _hate _balls, but I swear he throws more balls than I throw swords." when Maya raised an eyebrow she frowned "Okay... probably not quite _that _many."

Maya nodded slightly then the room fell into silence.

Corinne stepped over behind Maya and started pulling the pins out of the bun that Viveca had put into the Princess's hair "Thinking about Nate?"

"What!?" Maya gasped "No! Why would I be... I mean who..." then she sighed "How'd you know?"

"Call it a hunch." she pulled the last pin from the girls hair and picked up a hairbrush "He's a nice boy, I think."

"Mom, I don't think it's... I mean he doesn't..." Maya let out a gush of air "Is it always this hard to get words out?"

"Mm-hm." Corinne chuckled "And what on earth makes you think he doesn't feel the same way you do?" she leaned forward to look at the girl's face "I saw what happened up there on the balcony. And before you say anything, it was _not _the heat of the moment."

"But what if something _does _happen and then I blow it?"

"How?"

"You know, the quick temper thing. What if I say the wrong thing too many times?"

"Well, if he's anything like Louis, he'll laugh every time you do and you'll get even more mad."

"Mom! What if he's _not _like Dad?"

Corinne laughed "I remember having this conversation with _my _mom. So I'm just going to tell you what she told me." she turned her daughter around to face her "When someone _really _loves you, they look past all your faults and mistakes. They love you just the way you are. Fireball temper and all." she patter her shoulder and smiled "Now let's go. Your father is probably waiting."

Maya nodded slightly then glanced one last time in the mirror and froze. Her hair was now hanging down to her waist and was slightly pulled away from her face at the sides "Wait... wasn't my hair in a bun? How did it..."

Corinne dusted her hands off dramatically "You can learn much from your besties. Now let's go."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

Nate shifted uncomfortably in the suit that Aramina had literally _forced _him to wear. Claimed it was her job as his aunt to ensure he was presentable.

"Nice." Louis commented as he stepped up to the boy "Was is Viveca or Aramina?"

"Aramina." Nate answered "I'm starting to realize what people mean when they say you don't know what you have til it's gone. I miss the peasant's clothes."

"They _are _more comfortable." Louis agreed. When he got a curious look from the young man he chuckled "When you know a girl like Corinne, she's bound to sneak you out of the palace once in a while."

Nate laughed quietly "I have to admit, she and Maya are something else. Just simply amazing."

Louis nodded in agreement "I take it you kind of fancy my daughter, huh?"

Nate sighed "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"No it doesn't?"

"And why is that?"

"Because she's a princess and I'm... just me." Nate shook his head "There's kind of a large gap there."

Louis' eyebrows raised "A gap? Between the son, nephew and grandson of musketeers and a princess?" he shook his head "I married a girl off a farm in Gascony. If you want a 'gap'."

"But... that's different."

"How so?"

"Maya is a _princess!_" Nate exclaimed.

"And I'm a king." Louis responded "But more than that I'm her father and I appreciate everything you did for her. So, if you ever decide to take a chance, you have my blessing." with that he turned and walked away.

Nate let out a large breath he'd been holding "I wonder if all guys get it that easy."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

"Well, you ready?" Louis asked as he reached the spot where Corinne and Maya were waiting.

"As I'll ever be." Maya answered "I still can't believe this. I have a mother, a father _and _a grandmother! That's _way _more than I expected to find."

"Speaking of which," Corinne said, glancing at Louis "We're going to give you a choice. Would you like your name to remain Maya, or take back your birth name of Emilie?"

Maya glanced down at her shoes in thought "Would... you mind if I stayed Maya? I mean, if I'd never become Maya I never would have had the biggest adventure of my life."

"I wouldn't count on that." Louis smiled "But Maya it is. If anyone asks we'll just say it's short for Emilie." both blonds looked at him with raised eyebrows "You know, Em-Maya-Le."

"Dad, don't." Maya said the exact same moment Corinne said "Louis, don't."

He shrugged "Well, come on. Let's introduce my daughter to the world... well at least to France."

Maya took one of his arms while Corinne took the other "Works for me."

~*~*~*We'll Always Have Paris*~*~*~

The moment Nate saw Maya, his mouth dropped open. He just couldn't help himself.

"Nate, you're catching flies." Idina hissed "Just ask her to dance.. and don't stammer. You'll look like a dork."

Nate rolled his eyes "Well thanks." then he headed towards the princess.

Idina chuckled to herself "That was funner than expected."

Corinne watched as Nate and Maya joined the dancers on the floor "Told you."

"Oh we all saw it coming." Renee rolled her eyes "It was as obvious as you and Louis at that age."

"And what did you do with her hair?" Viveca asked "It was _not _easy getting her hair into that bun."

"Oh, balls are 'hair down' events." Corinne mimicked "That's what you told me my first ball."

Renee laughed "True." then she looked around and sighed "Who wants to rescue Rose? Aramina has been drilling _all _her dance partners all evening!"

"She is the _last _one I expected to do that." Viveca shook her head "I'll be back." she walked over to Jonathan, grabbed his arm and dragged him over to his wife "Distract her." then walked off.

Louis tapped Corinne's shoulder and grinned "May I?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asked with a smile.

"No."

"Then I will." she took his hand and was quickly pulled to the dance floor.

For several hours everyone just danced and talked happily.

At the end of one dance, Maya and Nate went over and joined Idina, Rose and Trista who were also taking a break from the floor.

"Fun night." Rose smiled "Despite my mom. But, still. I love dancing!"

"Hey, Maya." Trista said slowly "Look, I think I owe you an apology... for treating you so rudely when we first met. And everything else."

Maya nodded "Don't worry about it." then she smiled "Hey... girls. Come with me." then she turned around and ran from the room, the other three following close behind.

Nate blinked a few times "Now that's scary."

"Where did the girls go?" Louis asked several minutes later.

"I have no idea." Corinne answered, looking around the room. Then she looked at the other three who just shrugged.

A moment later the four younger girls returned to the room, except they went straight to the stage where the musicians were set up.

Rose forced the pianist from his seat, while Idina grabbed a violin, holding up the bow threateningly when the musician tried to take it from her. Trista picked up a guitar.

By now, everyone had noticed that the music had stopped, and also that the girls were up there shooing the musicians away.

Once the stage was cleared the four girls smiled at each other then turned to face the crowd that aws now staring at them.

With a nod from Maya, Trista began playing the guitar and was soon joined by Rose and Idina.

Then Maya started singing:

_**All I really wanna do is be right here**_

_**and be just who I am**_

_**Yeah, I'm finally stepping up to center stage **_

_**to lend a helping hand**_

_**every princess needs a story**_

_**this one will be mine**_

_**'Cause I'm in the perfect place**_

_**and now's the perfect time **_

Then the others joined on the chorus:

_**What's gonna happen? I can't wait to see **_

_**What's gonna happen? it's all up to me!**_

_**I'm gonna turn the page**_

_**prepare to be amazed**_

_**now that I've got it made**_

_**Whoa- oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's nothing I'd expect what's gonna happen next?**_

_**Oh yeah! **_

_**It's nothing I'd expect, what's gonna happen next?**_

The End

**(*wailing buckets of tears* It's over! WAAA! Oh well. I couldn't think of a different way to end it so... there it is! The happy ending! And _before _people start killing me for not making Maya and Nate get marred... she's only 19 right now so... yeah. Anyhoo..**

**Thanks for all the favs- follows and reviews! You guys are AWESOME!  
See you next story! **

**Laterz!)**


End file.
